Brothers
by SonicWriter.M
Summary: A Story about 1 hedgehog, growing with his friends and long lost brothers, in what they call The Woods of Freedom, But after the snap of the evil inside of him, the young teenage hedgehog must learn to control it, and overcome new challenges that he and his friends have come to face.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a normal evening three young hedgehogs laid in a small crib, side by side sleeping peacefully, one of the Hedgehogs had black and red quills pointing upwards at the back of his head, this young hedgehog was given the name Shadow, the hedgehog beside him was a white hedgehog; he had quills on the front of his face pointing upwards, the quills behind his head, stuck backwards, this Hedgehog was given the name Silver. Then lying at the far end lied the smallest and youngest out of all three Hedgehogs, he was blue with quills like his brothers, sticking out from behind his head, downwards, this little one was named Sonic.

At the age of 5 years old the oldest Hedgehog Shadow took his first steps into the real world, soon to be followed by his year younger brother Silver who had been given special gloves by his mother, that gives him a power to float, and also lift things, but only when in danger. Sonic being shy and more frightened stayed by his mother's side, since being Smaller and younger than the others he had more trouble figuring out how to walk.

"Come on Sonic!" Yelled Shadow racing around the grassy fields, followed by silver floating alongside him just outside of their house

Sonic hid behind his mother still afraid of the outside world

His mother, Sapphire had long light blue quills flowing down her back, she wore a dark blue dress, with White cuffs, she had been alone to raise the three young hedgehogs after their father left her alone, just after the birth of her last son

"It's ok Sweetie" She said bending down beside Sonic

"There's nothing to be afraid of"

Sonic looked down at the ground

"It scawy..." He whispered

Silver and Shadow raced over and stopped next to Sonic

"You can do it..." said silver smiling

"Yeah! Running and walking isn't hard" Said Shadow

"We'll help you..." said silver reaching out his hand

Sonic looked at them both and giggled, he took their hands and was lifted to his feet, then slowly made his way outside

"Ok... Now be careful" said Shadow watching Sonic slowly walk beside him

Silver floated low the other side of Sonic, keeping the same speed,

Sonic stuck out his tongue in concentration as he put one foot in front of the other

"That's it..." said Silver Smiling at Sonic

Shadow and Silver kept helping Sonic when they noticed they were picking up speed

"That's it! You're getting it!" Said Shadow in delight

Sonic looked up straight ahead and glared at the grass in front of him, he looked down at his feet moving slowly, he glared in delight then started to move his feet faster

"Whoa... Sonic slow down a bit..." said Shadow noticing Sonic moving quite fast

But Sonic was concentrating too hard, he let go of his brothers hands, and began to slowly run on his own, the young hedgehog started to giggle knowing he had done it, he again looked up at the fields, then back at his feet, he beamed then stopped running, Shadow and Silver were about to run over thinking something was wrong, until the little blue hedgehogs feet became a blur, and he sped off over the hills

"WHOA!" Said Both Shadow and Silver shocked

"Come on!" Said Shadow grabbing Silvers hand and raced after Sonic laughing as they caught up

"See... we told you, you could do it right?" Said Silver keeping the same pace as Sonic

Sonic giggled then picked up speed

"Oh so you wanna play it like that do ya?" Said Shadow laughing and racing after his little brother

"That's my boys..." Said Sapphire smiling leaning on the door frame


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sapphire walked through the woods, accompanied by her three boys,

"Keep up you two" she said turning around to face Shadow and Silver poking a frog

"Ha-ha... Oh coming mum" Said Shadow standing up then running after Sapphire followed by Silver

Sonic laid over her shoulder sound asleep

"Mummy? Where are we going?" asked silver floating next to her

"You'll find out in a bit..." Sapphire said looking at him

"Can't we find out now?" asked Shadow walking along side her

"Ha-ha... You'll gonna have to wait" Sapphire said chuckling

"I don't wanna wait" said Shadow kicking a rock

The rock rolled into the bushes causing them to rustle

"Ouch!" Came a voice

"Huh?" said Shadow turning around

Silver looked at Shadow and saw him looking at the bushes, he floated over to him

"Shadow what it is?" he whispered

"Someone's in their..." Whispered Shadow

"Boys?" Said Sapphire stopping to face the boys

"Mummy... I heard a voice coming from here..." said Shadow pointing to the bushes

"A voice?" asked Sapphire walking over to them

Sapphire bent down beside the boys and moved the bushes aside, to reveal a grey fox

"Oh hello there" said Sapphire standing up

"AH!" Shouted both Shadow and Silver hiding behind Sapphire

The grey fox looked up at Sapphire

"Did you throw this rock at me?" he asked holding up a rock, he didn't look to pleased

"It was my son... Say sorry Shadow" Sapphire said still holding the sleeping Hedgehog

Shadow peered out from behind Sapphire

"S...S...Sorry" he said stuttering

"Ah don't worry about it... It was just a little rock" the fox said standing up

Sapphire smiled at him as he stood

"So what you doing here this late?" asked the Fox

"We're just passing through" said Sapphire smiling

"Ah... You wanna keep a good eye on those kids of yours here though, just the other day a kid went missing here" The Fox said folding his arms

"Don't worry I will" said Sapphire

Just then a strange gunshot was heard

"M...Mummy? What was that?" asked Silver hiding behind her

"I don't know" she said turning to face were the shot was fired

"I knew they would come back..." said the Fox frowning

"You best leave now!"

"W...Why?" asked Sapphire, grabbing Shadows hand

"Just GO!" said the Fox

Just as the grey fox said this, another shot was heard; this time the bullet skimmed past Sapphire waking the hedgehog asleep on her, Sonic jumped in panic and began to cry

"Shh... sweetie it's alright" said Sapphire stepping backwards still holding Shadows hand, while Silver grasped her arm, But soon enough another shot was fired, this time Sonic screamed, he was so frightened he jumped from Sapphires arms

"Sonic!" Sapphire shouted

The Grey Fox saw 2 figures appearing in the shadows

"Common we gotta go!" He said pushing Sapphire

Sonic was terrified to what was going on, he stood still frozen in fright, all he could hear was shouting from the Fox and his Mother, he put his hands to his ears closed his eyes crying.

"Sonic!" Sapphire shouted as the 2 figures appeared from the bushes

The Grey Fox didn't wait any longer; he grabbed a hold of Sapphire and the two young Hedgehogs and quickly without warning, teleported away.

Sonic stood still, he could no longer hear any shouting, and he opened an eye and just saw the empty forest,

"Mama?" He whispered sobbing

He turned to the sound of footsteps heading away; it was like the Creatures didn't see notice him. He franticly looked around hoping to see either his brothers or his mum

"MAMA?" He shouted crying, he took a few steps forward hoping to see them hiding around a corner but they wasn't, He stopped moving and put his hands together then started to cry. He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sadow?" The young Hedgehog shouted

"Swiler?"

The young Hedgehog walked slowly along the gravel path, looking everywhere for his brothers and mother, He about to call out again when there was a rustle coming from the bushes

"M...Mama?" Sonic said stopping and looking at the bush

"Psst..." A voice said coming from behind the bush

Sonic looked confused at the bush, still crying he slowly walked over to it

"Hewo?" He asked quietly

Just as he stepped close to the bush a small red Creature jumped out in front of him, causing Sonic to stumble backwards

"Hi" Said the red creature

Sonic stood looking at the Creature, it was Red and had long quills like his mothers, and he had a moon like white shape on his chest, his hands were bigger than his, with two spikes coming from both.

"Can you talk?" He asked stepping towards Sonic

Sonic stepped back slowly frightened of the Creature

"You don't have to be afraid" the Creature said

"You shouldn't be out here alone though... those badands will come back soon"

Sonic looked in the direction the guys with the guns went, then back at the red creature

"I can't fin my Mama... or Sadow or Swiler..." Sonic said quietly

"You're lost?" Asked the red creature

Sonic nodded slowly still crying

"Hmm... you can come with me... You can stay with me tonight, and then tomorrow we'll find your Mummy... ok?" asked the Red Creature holding out his hand

Sonic looked up at him but backed away; he only trusted his brothers and his mum

"Don't worry... I promise I'll look after you" said the Creature smiling at him

Sonic looked back again, he smiled slightly and reached for the Creatures hand

The Creature smiled and started walking into the bushes with Sonic walking behind him looking back at the small road, still with tears in his eyes

"So... what's your name? Asked the Creature looking at Sonic

"Erm... Sawnic" Sonic said smiling at him

"My names Knuckles... I'm an Echidna" The red creature said smiling back

"Don't worry... we'll find you Mummy" said Knuckles turning around

After walking for a while they came to an arch of leaves and branches

"Here we are..." said Knuckles stepping through followed by Sonic

The little blue Hedgehog looked in amazement at what appeared in front of him.

"Cool huh?" said Knuckles letting go of Sonic

In front of the two young boys was a giant tree house, linking to two giant trees.

"Me and my friends built this place... Do you like it?" Knuckles asked turning and facing the little blue hedgehog

Sonic nodded and a huge smile appeared on his face

"Common, I'll show you inside!" Said Knuckles running onto a tire hanging from a rope

Sonic ran after Knuckles and sat beside him

"Hold on" said Knuckles as he hit the rope with his fist, causing the tire to fly up, bringing both boys into the giant tree house

"Whaa..." said sonic jumping of the tire and looking around in amazement

"Knuckles... is that you?" Came a voice from another room

"Yea..." said Knuckles looking at the door

A few seconds later two small figures ran through the door

"Who's this?" asked one of them

"He's so CUTE!" Said the other

"This is Sonic... I think he got lost in the woods" said Knuckles looking at sonic smiling

Sonic smiled back then smiled at the creatures

"Oh... Sonic this is Rouge and Blaze" Knuckles said pointing to both of the Creatures

"Hai..." said Sonic smiling at them

"AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!" Blaze yelled

"Why you hewr?" asked Sonic looking at them all confused

Knuckles sighed and looked at Rouge and Blaze

"We come here cuz our mums left us... they didn't want us no more" Said Rouge sadly

"Does my Mummy not wantz me?" asked Sonic sadly

"Of Course she wants you, who wouldn't" said Blaze smiling at him cutely

Sonic smiled at them all and yawned

"You're tired aren't you? Said Rouge smiling

"Yea..." said Sonic sleepily

"Come with me, there's a bed upstairs" Rouge said holding out her hand to Sonic

Sonic took her hand and rouge flied him up to the second floor to were the beds were

"Here you go..." said Rouge sitting Sonic on the bed

Sonic grabbed hold of the blanket and covered himself causing Rouge to giggle, Sonic yawned again, so Rouge, laid Sonic down and untangled the blanket and covered him.

"Night little guy" She said smiling

She flew back down to the first floor were Blaze and Knuckles were sitting on the floor

"He looks like he's only still 2 or 3..." said Blaze playing with a small stone

"That makes us only 3 or 2 years apart" said Knuckles watching the stone roll around on the floor

"He's still a baby" said Rouge landing on the floor

"Yea... and we'll look after him until we find his Mummy" said Blaze smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time read 10:05 on the clock tower. Sapphire paced angrily up and down a path way

"Mummy... Where's Sonic?" asked Shadow worried

Sapphire didn't say a word; she continued to pace continually glaring at the Grey Fox sitting on a rock

"Look... I didn't realise you dropped him, If I knew... I would have let you grab him" he said staring at her

Sapphire stopped walking and glared at him angrily

"You left my little baby... In woods full of killers... You find a way to get me back there..." She began

"Look, I'm trying alright" The Fox said turning his head in guilt

"Anyway... it wasn't my fault, you're the one who went into the woods in the first place"

"I WAS PASSING THROUGH! IF YOU DIDN'T APPEAR WE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!" Sapphire shouted

"EXCUSE ME! YOUR SON OVER THERE IS THE ONE WHO KICKED ME WITH A ROCK!" The Fox shouted back

"DON'T YOU DARE, BLAME MY SON!" Sapphire screamed angrily

"Stop shouting!" Shadow and Silver both Shouted putting their hands to their ears and beginning to cry

Sapphire turned and looked at the boys then sighed

"I'm sorry boys" She said sadly

Silver and Shadow moved their hands down still crying

"Mummy... where's Sonic?" Silver asked worried

"I don't know sweetie..." said Sapphire bending down to the boys

"But I promise, we're going to find him ok..."

Shadow and Silver nodded rubbing away their tears, then looked at the Grey Fox staring at them, the small glasses on his face shone. Making him look evil to the two boys, they both frowned at him and jumped up

"You lost our little brother...!" Shouted Shadow pointing at him,

The Grey Fox, stepped backwards but tripped on his long black cloak, falling backwards

"If he's hurt you gonna have to deal with us!" Shouted Silver floating above them

"Boys enough..." said Sapphire walking over to them

Shadow angrily glared at the Fox, and then started to cry again

"I want him to come back now!" He cried grabbing a hold of Sapphire

"Me too..." said Sapphire bending down and putting her arms around Shadow

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, a small blue hedgehog laid sleeping in a small bed, hidden away in a hidden tree house

"You think he is really lost?" asked Rouge, lying on a bunk bed above Blaze

"I would rather him be lost than be orphaned" Said Blaze sadly turning over

"Yeah I guess... I wish we could go home" Rouge whispered

Blaze looked up at the bars above her,

"Me too..." She Whispered

"But... they don't want us anymore..." said Rouge wiping a tear away

"But, But Sonics going to be ok... we're going to find his brothers"

"...Sonic isn't like us" Whispered Blaze smiling slightly

"He's gonna get home... and he's gonna see his mummy again"

Rouge smiled then covered herself in the blanket, then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sonic and Knuckles walked through the covered archway,

"Come on, lil guy..." said Knuckles turning around to face Sonic

Sonic sped up and walked beside Knuckles

"Why so earsy?" asked Sonic watching his feet as he walked

"Cuz... those badans come out at the middle of the day... so we can look in the morning" said Knuckles smiling at him

Sonic looked up and smiled back at Knuckles

"Why you call em badans?"

"Well cuz, there bad... we think there wolves... but do wolvens sound cool to you?" Knuckles said laughing

"No" Sonic said giggling

"They have never told us what there group name is... if they even have one" Knuckles said turning to face Sonic

"Do you have a group name?" Sonic asked smiling

"No, but it would be cool to have one wouldn't it?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah!" Sonic said beaming

"Hey, here's an idea, maybe you should think of one, then that's we can call ourselves" Knuckles said

Sonic beamed then ran forward slightly in excitement

"Hey do you like to run?" asked Knuckles stopping and laughing

"Eh... yea" Sonic said looking at his feet

"Wanna race?" asked Knuckles pointing to a clearing in the woods

Sonic looked at the clearing and beamed

"YEA!" He said excited

"Ok... Ready... And...GO!" Knuckles said starting to run

Sonic looked down at his feet, and gradually they started to move, faster and faster, until they became a blur, he looked up and looked at the clearing beaming, he looked behind him, expecting to see Shadow and Silver chasing after him... But he didn't, he slowed down and turned around

"Sadow... Swiler..." he said sadly

Knuckles turned and saw Sonic had stopped running

"Hey..." he said running over to him "You ok?"

Sonic turned and buried himself into Knuckles, he was bursting with tears

"I WANNA GO HOME!" He shouted

Knuckles sighed and put his arms around the little hedgehog

"Don't worry, we'll find your mummy, then you can go home" he said just managing to smile

Sonic continued to stay buried into Knuckles, he continued to cry, he had never been away from his brothers or mother for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The young Hedgehog sat on the edge of a small bed, he was quietly listening to the Echidna, the Bat and the Cat talking below him

"Aw Bless him..." said Rouge bouncing a rubber ball against the wall

"Did you have any luck finding his mummy?" asked Blaze sitting on the floor, beside Knuckles

"Nah... after he calmed down we looked for ages, but he got tired of walking so we came back..." said Knuckles sighing

"I hope we find her... and his brothers" said Rouge turning and facing them

"Me to... I don't want him to turn out like us" said Knuckles sadly

"Like what?" asked Sonic stepping down the last step on the stairs

All three of them turned and faced Sonic

"We don't want you to be alone" said Blaze walking over to him

"Yeah... we don't have families..." said Rouge throwing the ball into a hole in the floor sadly

"But you do" said Blaze bending down beside the small hedgehog

"And we're gonna find them"

Sonic looked at Blaze and smiled at her,

"And when you do go back home... we're still gonna be best friends" said Knuckles joining Blaze

Sonic smiled and put his arms around Knuckles, Knuckles smiled and did the same to Sonic

"And don't you worry... until then.. we'll look after you" Knuckles whispered to Sonic

* * *

Meanwhile miles away a small black and red hedgehog, and a silvery white hedgehog stared at the tall forest in front of them

"You still think he's in there?" asked Shadow turning to look at Silver

"Maybe..." said Silver floating beside Shadow

Shadow looked at the ground

"I want him home..." he said sadly

"Me too..." said Silver looking at Shadow

"Boys..." Came a voice from behind them

Both Shadow and Silver turned to see Sapphire standing by a door

"Come on inside... Dinners gonna get cold" she said turning around, and walking back inside

"I don't want to have dinner without Sonic..." said Shadow looking at the forest

"Me neither" said Silver

Both small hedgehogs remained in place until a grumbling noise came from them both, Shadow out his hand on his stomach,

"I think my belly wants food now..." he said sighing

"Yeah mine to" said Silver giggling

"Common... we'll go look for Sonic after we eat our food" said Shadow turning around and heading towards the house, followed by Silver.

* * *

The next morning Sonic had gotten up early than everyone else, he stood looking at the archway leading onto the forest path, he moved the leaves out of the way and stepped through and looked around for any badans, there were none there, Sonic sighed in relief and walked forward to the other side

"Hmm.." he said looking through the bushes

He moved the bushes out of the way and it began to reveal another gravel path

"Whoa..." Sonic said quietly to himself

he stepped through the bushes and onto the path, he looked around and saw a clearing, thinking that was the way home, he quickly ran towards it,

"Mama?" he said as he skidded to a stop,

He looked around the clearing, but nothing was there, it was just surrounded with more trees and bushes, Sonic sighed and was about to turn back when he heard a voice, coming from behind him, he quickly turned but didn't see anyone

"Hewo?" he said

When no one answered he stepped backwards, but was stopped by banging into something, he slowly turned and saw legs, he jumped backwards and looked up, A wolf stood over him, carrying a large gun, he wore a long black cloak, and big brown boots, the shades on the tip of his nose shone in the sun

"Well lookie here..." he said picking Sonic up by the scruff of the neck

"Seems like we've found our self a little rat"

"Hey I've seen that thing before" came another voice, of someone coming up from behind the wolf

Another Wolf appeared in the clearing, he almost looked exactly like the first wolf, but his cloak was brown instead of black

"Yeah? Where?" asked the wolf holding Sonic

"When me and Jed were sent to get that idiot fox back, this kid was with some other kids and a white hedgehog

The wolves both stared at the small hedgehog shivering in the first wolves hand

"So what we do with it?" he asked

"I donno..." said the wolf standing behind him

They kept staring at Sonic until a rustle in the bushes caused them too quickly turn around

"Who's there?" Shouted the one holding Sonic

It was all silent until from behind them a small fire ball flew past them, then the second wolf was knocked forward

"What the?" they both said turning around to see two small creatures standing there

"LET HIM GO!" One of them shouted

Sonic looked at them and smiled noticing who they were

"More kids?" Said the Wolf holding Sonic

"How many kids are in these woods?" asked The other wolf

"WE SAID... LET HIM GO!" Came a voice from behind them

They both turned and saw Knuckles glaring at them angrily

"Another kid..." the Wolves said

"Ha-ha.. what you gonna do? Go cry to your mums begging us to let him go?" one of them said

Knuckles clenched his fist and jumped at the wolf, Knuckles pounded the wolf in the face causing him to fall backwards onto his back

"LET HIM GO!" Screamed Knuckles

"You're a tough little brat aren't ya" said the wolf standing up,

The wolf quickly ran behind Knuckles and was about to hit him, when his legs were pulled out from underneath him

"Oh no you don't" Said Rouge as she flew up into the air

"WHOA! NO LET ME GO!" The wolf cried hanging upside down still being flied upwards

"Sure..." said Rouge dropping him into a small pond beside the clearing

Rouge quickly headed back down to where the others were but was shocked to see the wolf tying Knuckles and Blaze up against a tree

"LET EM GO!" Shouted Sonic angrily, trying his best to escape

"Shut up you brat" said the wolf throwing Sonic against a tree instantly knocking him out

"SONIC!" Rouge Screamed

The wolf turned and faced Rouge and grinned

"So you want to play now do you?" he said slowly walking towards her

Rouge glared at the wolf ready to attack him, when the wolf stopped walking

"Wha?" he said trying to walk forward

He turned around but saw nothing, except his cloak being held back, Knuckles and Blaze looked at the floating cloak and beamed

"GO FOR IT ESPIO!" They both shouted

A young purple Chameleon appeared from behind the wolf holding back his cloak,

"Were you going in such a hurry?" Espio said grinning

"Another brat?!" Yelled the wolf

Espio quickly threw the Wolf over beside Rouge

"Go Rouge" he said running over to Knuckles and Blaze

Rouge grabbed a hold of the Wolf and flew into the air

"Look... Kid I was just messing around" he said staring at the ground as it got smaller

"Yeah? Well I'm not" Rouge said dropping him towards the pond

"GO JOIN YOU FRIEND!" She shouted as he plunged into the water

She quickly flew back down and saw Knuckles holding the little hedgehog in his arms

"Common, we gotta get back before they come back" Said Espio running back through the bushes

"Right... just hold on lil guy" said Knuckles following Espio


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the attack of the wolves, 4 young children raced back to their secret tree house, to care for the injured hedgehog lying in Knuckles arms. After reaching the arch, Rouge grabbed a hold of Knuckles and Sonic and flew through the small window, while Blaze and Espio quickly got onto the tire. Knuckles passed Sonic the injured Hedgehog over to Rouge, she moved the blanket on the small bed and lied the hedgehog down. Knuckles watched as she flew over to a cabinet and got a small bandage, she flew back over to Sonic and wrapped it around his head, were he hit the tree

"W..Will he be alright?" asked Knuckles holding his hands together worried

"Yeah... he just hit his head" said Rouge turning to face Knuckles

Knuckles sighed in relief then looked at Sonic, Rouge did the same and pulled the blanket over him, then both of them went down the stairs to join the other two.

"Hey, is he gonna be alright?" asked Blaze standing up

"Yeah, don't worry" said Rouge sitting beside Espio

"So... who is that kid?" asked Espio

"Was he abandoned to?"

"Nah... you know that grey fox guy who walks around here, well he teleported his mummy and brothers away, when he was still on the ground" said Knuckles looking at Espio

"Oh... Poor guy" said Espio sadly

"How old is he anyways?"

"We think, 2 or maybe younger" said Blaze

"So he's still pretty young" said Rouge

"Why were you out so early? You know the badans come around at this time" said Espio quickly changing the subject

"We didn't... Sonic did" Said Knuckles sighing

"Sonic?" asked Espio

"Oh I forgot to tell you, his name is Sonic" Said Knuckles giggling a little

"Oh..." said Espio smiling

Blaze looked at Espio, and frowned

"So where did you go?" she said standing up

"Huh?" Espio said confused

"You had us all worried sick" Blaze said angrily

"You just ran off ,and we didn't see you for days, we didn't know what happened to you"

"...I'm sorry... I was just... Looking" said Espio sadly

Blaze looked down at him and sighed guiltily

"I'm sorry..." said Blaze sighing

"What for?" asked Espio standing up and smiling at her

Blaze smiled, then watched as Knuckles walked over to the window

"What is it?" asked Blaze walking over to him

"You hear that?" Knuckles asked staring at the Archway

Blaze and the other two listened until they could hear footsteps coming towards the Arch

"Oh no! They found it!" Rouge said panicking

"Stay calm..." said Knuckles

"It may not even be them..." said Espio

They all peered out of the window when they saw a large knife cut through the passage, then two shadowy figured stepped in, Two more wolves, but this time looked tougher than the ones they had met before, they both glanced at the small window causing all four kids to quickly duck out of sight

"Do you think they saw us?" Whispered Rouge

"I donno" Whispered Knuckles

Espio slowly peered around the corner and saw the two wolves walking around the outside looking at the tree house, they continued to look around until one of them spotted the tire

"Oi.. look over there" said one of them

They both walked over to the tire, and looked up the hole were the tire goes, one of them were about to hit the rope when they saw a small figure standing at the top

"Wha..." One said

Before they had a chance to say anything else the small creature sped into a fast spinning ball, both wolves backed away, but were to slow for the figure, the small figure shot straight into the wolves sending them flying

"WHOA!" Espio said amazed

"What?" The others said clambering to the window

By now the figure had returned to normal and was standing staring at the wolves, and oddly enough the small figure turned out to be the small injured hedgehog still with the small bandage on his head

"Sonic?" All four kids in the window shouted surprised to see Sonic there

"Why you little" said the wolf standing up charging for Sonic

Sonic turned and glared at the wolf, then just as the wolf pounced Sonic jumped and caused the wolf to crash into the one who was standing in front of him, Sonic changed direction and faced down, he made himself into a spin again, and flew into the wolves again.

"You little brat!" Yelled the first wolf as he pulled out his long knife

But Sonic wasn't going to give up, as the wolf swung the knife the small hedgehog ducked and used his feet to trip up the wolf, the wolf landed on his back dropping the knife

"Yeah! GO SONIC!" All the kids shouted watching from the window

Sonic picked up the knife and pointed it at the second wolf and smirked at him

"Alright kid you win" they said standing back up

Both wolves ran through the arch

Sonic leaned on the end of the knife smiling as they ran of

"You did it!" The others all shouted jumping from the window and running over to Sonic, Sonic turned and smiled at him new friends

"Were did you learn how to do that?" asked Blaze

"I..I donno.. I just did" said Sonic still leaning on the knife

"Well you were amazing!" Said Rouge lifting Sonic up

Sonic giggled as she put him back down.

Meanwhile Sapphire stood in the kitchen on the phone

"Yes... Yes I understand.. thank you" she said just before putting the phone down

"Well?" asked Shadow sitting on the table with Silver

"They said the woods are too bit, they go looking for kids all the time in there, but they never succeed" Sapphire said sighing sadly

"Why won't you let us go look?" asked Silver

"It's too dangerous, I don't want to lose you as well..." she said looking at them both

"But we could find him..." Began Shadow

"I said NO" Sapphire said angrily

Shadow and Silver sighed and got down from the table, and walked into the living room

"Why does mummy not want to find Sonic?" Whispered Silver

"I donno..." Whispered Shadow sitting down

"Do you think he is still in the woods?" asked Silver

Shadow looked out the window at the dark woods, a while away from the fields

"Maybe... Or someone found him..." he said turning and looking at Silver

"You think?" Silver asked

Shadow turned and looked back out the window, joined by Silver

"I just hope he's alright" Shadow said sadly

A few months later Sonic raced down the path ways, followed by Rouge flying over him

"Slow down Sonic" she shouted watching him run

Sonic skidded to a stop and looked up at her and giggled, Rouge flew down beside him and smiled

"You're getting faster" she said

"I know" Sonic said happily

"Hey you wanna see something cool?" asked Rouge

Sonic nodded, then Rouge grabbed his arms and flew up into the sky

"Look at all that" she said peering over the miles of Woods

"WHOA" Sonic said amazed

"You think they're out there?" asked Sonic looking up at Rouge

"Of course they are" Rouge said smiling and looked down at him

Sonic smiled back as Rouge descended back to the ground, letting Sonic go

"You know there's a town not far from here" said Rouge looking in the direction behind Sonic

"Really?" Sonic asked turning around

"Yeah... Maybe your families there" Rouge said smiling

"YEAH LETS GO!" Shouted Sonic grabbing Rouges arm

After running for what seemed a few seconds Sonic skidded to a stop, for the first time in ages, he was looking at a real town, with adults, instead of kids

"Common Sonic" Said Rouge flying into the streets

Sonic followed her and walked through the crowds of People

"Watch out Sonic... loads of people usually come here" Rouge said landing beside Sonic

"Why?" asked Sonic

"I'm not sure why... They just do" said Rouge smiling at him

While Sonic was looking at Rouge he felt himself bump into someone

"Hey watch it" Came a voice from in front of him

Sonic turned and saw a Pink Hedgehog about the same height as him, she was wearing a short red and white dress, with long red boots, with a red headband carrying a small basket full of flowers

"Err... Err.. Sorry" Sonic stuttered blushing

"That's alright" the girl said thumping him on the arm

"... Erm Sonic... I'll be right back, don't go anywhere ok?" said Rouge as she flew away giggling

Sonic nodded at Rouge then faced the Hedgehog girl again

"So... what's your name?" she asked

"S..Sonic..." Sonic said blushing some more

"That's a nice name... I'm Amy, I'm going to be 3 years old soon..." she said beaming at Sonic

"Really? Me too..." said Sonic smiling at her

"We're the same age ha-ha" Amy said giggling

"I guess we are" said Sonic giggling

"So is it just you and that bat here?" Amy asked looking the direction Rouge flew in

"Mmm hmm.. Are you with anyone?" Sonic said

"No... my mummy told me to wait in their 4 days ago... but she didn't come back" said Amy sadly

"I want to see her again..."

"I think my mummy left me to... and my brothers" said Sonic sadly

"A weird grey fox appeared and took them away, but I don't think there looking for me..."

"A grey fox?" asked Amy

"Yeah..." said Sonic looking at her confused

"That's the guy who took my mummy" said Amy surprised

"I don't think my mummy cares about me anymore" said Sonic sadly

"I guess we have something in common..." Amy said sighing

They both stayed silent until Amy spoke up again

"So where are you staying if your alone?" She asked

"With my friends I met..." Said Sonic smiling

"Do you want to come meet them?"

"Yeah!" Amy said Beaming

Sonic took Amy's hand and started to walk back into the woods, soon to be followed by Rouge, who was spying the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So your Amy are you?" asked Knuckles bending down and smiling at Amy

"Y..Yeah" Said Amy shyly

"It's alright, you don't need to be afraid of them" said Rouge sitting on the window sill

Amy turned and smiled at her, then turned and faced Knuckles smiling slightly

"It's a good thing you ran into Sonic" said Knuckles standing up again

"Actually... he ran into me" Amy said smiling at Sonic standing beside her blushing

Blaze giggled then walked over to Amy and bent down

"So you gonna stay here?" She asked sweetly

"What is this place?" Amy asked looking around

"We made it... years ago" Rouge said beaming

"When I first met Espio, we found this clearing, the treehouse was already here, just all broken, we fixed it up and made it look a lot better, we thought since we had no were better to go... why don't we make this old place into something great" Knuckles said smiling at her

"Then we met Rouge and Blaze, they joined us... we became a kinda small family, we liked it out here... so this is were we stayed" Espio said smiling

Amy smiled cutely then looked back at Sonic, then at Espio

"Can I really stay?"

"Of course you can..." said Espio standing beside Rouge

Amy beamed then hugged Sonic beside her

"Thank you!" She said happily

Sonic blushed but Smiled as Amy hugged him

"You're welcome" he said "Hey I can show you around if you like..."

Amy stepped backwards and looked around, then looked back at Sonic and smiled

"Yeah!" She said excited

"Ok...I'll show were we sleep... I can find you a bed" Sonic said taking Amy's hand

Amy nodded and blushed as he did, then both of the small hedgehogs ran up the stairs

"I'm glad she's here..." Said Knuckles looking at the stairs

"Huh... why?" asked Espio

"Cuz... Sonic has been so upset since he gave up looking... but know... he has someone his age to be with" Said Knuckles turning and facing them smiling

"Yeah, I guess your right" Espio said smiling back at him

"Now we got two little ones to look after" said Blaze giggling

"I like it, it just extends our little family" said Knuckles smiling

"Yeah..." Rouge said

Sonic and Amy sat on the small bed, were Sonic slept chatting quietly

"So you really miss your brothers huh?" Amy asked sadly

"Yeah... I really want to see them again" Said Sonic sadly "But there not looking for me... they don't care anymore"

"Don't say that... I'm sure they are all still looking for you" said Amy turning and facing him

Sonic looked down at the floor sadly, Amy looked at him and saw tears slowly falling from his eyes

"Your mummy will always love you... even if she did leave you... always remember that" said Amy getting of the bed and bending down to look up at Sonic

Sonic looked down and smiled at her, he rubbed his tear away and looked up, followed by Amy

"Common, I'll show you outside" said Sonic standing up and taking Amy's hand

"Ok..." said Amy smiling at him blushing

* * *

4 Years had passed since Sonic had gone missing, the two young hedgehogs still with their mother still never gave up looking for their little brother, everyday they searched, although there mother had given up, The two hedgehogs would spend a whole day searching, still believing there little brother was still out there somewhere.

Shadow and Silver were walking down a gravel road, surrounded by bushes and dark trees looking around

"I don't think he's in this area..." said Silver walking beside Shadow

"... It doesn't hurt to look" said Shadow sighing

Silver sighed then floated up above them both

"Silver?" Shadow said as he watching Silver

"I thought I heard something..." Silver said looking over the tall trees

"Like what?" asked Shadow still looking up at him

"It sounded like other kids laughing" Said Silver looking down at Shadow

Shadow looked down, then started to peer around, until he noticed a small gap in a bush, and trampled branches and leaves in front of it

"Silver... come here..." He said walking over to the bush

Silver floated down to Shadow then landed at his side, Shadow moved the bushes out of the way, and a small path, lead to a archway made from branches covered with green leaves

"Whoa..." Shadow said looking around

"Common..." said Silver stepping through followed by Shadow

Both young hedgehogs walked along the path, until they reached the arch entrance

"I can hear it now..." said Shadow hearing kids playing

"You think it's coming from in there?" asked Silver looking up at the top of the arch

"Well... there's only one way to find out..." Said Shadow

Just as Shadow and Silver were about to step through a blue and pink flash, sped through the arch, flying past them, knocking both Shadow and Silver to the ground

"What was that?!" Said Silver shocked

"I donno...But it sure was fast" said Shadow standing up,

Just as both Hedgehogs stood again, the blue and pink blur sped past them and back into the arch, creating a blast of wind

"WHOA" Shadow said shielding him and Silver from the wind

"...You know something about that blur seems awfully familiar" said Silver moving in front of Shadow

"Your right..." said Shadow stepping in front of the arch again

Shadow and Silver reached up and pulled the leaves aside, opening the way to the large clearing and the giant tree house, both hedgehogs stepped through amazed, Silver looked around and saw small patches of flowers, with Chaos sitting playing in them

"Wow..." said Silver amazed

Since Sonic had been at the tree house, all the kids had made it bigger and more amazing, the tree house was much more advanced, with more rooms and somewhere to eat. They all shared a big bond, Knuckles treated Sonic like his little brother, he watched out for him, like Shadow and Silver would have done. But even though Sonic hadn't seen his two brothers for years, he never forgot them.

Sonic and Amy on the edge of a small pond behind the tree house, This had become there spot to talk

"You know what I think... said Amy falling back onto the flowers

"What?" asked Sonic watching her

"I think one day... this place is gonna take over the whole of the abandoned woods... you know.. every left or lost kid will know about it, then they can come here... and won't be alone anymore" Amy said smiling as she watched the clouds

"Yeah I think so too..." Said Sonic looking up at the clouds

"Your turning 6 soon... aren't you? Amy asked looking up at Sonic

"Mhmm.. You are to right?" Sonic asked looking down at her

"Yeah..." said Amy smiling

Sonic sighed then fell beside Amy

"We've been here for years... now" he said

"Yeah I know... But I like it here..." Amy said smiling

"Me too..." Sonic said

Shadow and Silver stepped in front of the giant tree house and looked up to see if they could see anyone, just before Shadow was about to shout up a voice came from behind them

"Hi..."

"WHOA!" They both Shouted turned around quickly

"Ha-ha sorry... did I scare you?" asked Rouge

"Yeah... Just a bit" said Silver

"Ha-ha...so what you boys doing here?" she asked looking at them both

"Well... we're looking for someone" Said Shadow sighing

Knuckles jumped down from the top floor joined by Espio and Blaze

"Who?" asked Knuckles

"Well..." Began Silver "Our little brother... he got lost some years ago"

"And your still looking?" asked Blaze

"Y..Yeah" said Silver turning to look at her

"That so cute..." said Blaze sweetly

Silver blushed then turned to face Knuckles

"So your brother... what's his name?" asked Knuckles

"Sonic" Shadow and Silver both said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Knuckles and the others stared at Shadow and Silver for a while until Espio spoke up

"So... your Shadow and Silver?" He asked crossing his arms

"Yeah... how did you know that?" asked Shadow confused

Knuckles sighed

"Cuz we know Sonic..." He said

"YOU DO?" Silver shouted

"Y..Yeah" said Blaze sighing

"Were is he?!" Both Shadow and Silver asked

Knuckles was about to talk, when he noticed two small hedgehogs appear from behind them

"S...Shadow...Silver?" One of them asked

Both Shadow and Silver turned and saw Sonic standing beside Amy, Sonic was just staring at them, he didn't move, he didn't speak.

"Sonic?" Shadow said surprised

The blue hedgehog, stepped forward and continued to stare at the two hedgehogs in front of him, Shadow and Silver did the same, until Sonic closed his eyes, and tears began to fall

"I thought you left me..." He said

Shadow and Silver went over Sonic and bent down

"We would never leave you" said Silver smiling at him as his eyes began to water

Sonic opened his eyes and saw his two brother in front of him, he leapt forward and hugged them both with his arms slug around both of their necks, bursting into tears. Knuckles and the others watched as Sonic reunited with his brothers

"Well... I guess he'll be going home now" Blaze said trying not to get upset

"Yeah... But that's a good thing right?" asked Rouge hiding her sadness under her smile

Knuckles sighed then jumped back into the tree house window

"Knuckles?" Rouge wondered

Shadow and Silver stood up and Sonic rubbed away his tears smiling his two older brothers, Amy stood behind him looking at the ground, he leant forward and tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around

"Are you going home now?" She asked looking up at him

Sonic could see the sadness in her eyes, his smile changed, then he sighed

"I...I..." Sonic began

"Mum really wants to see you again..." Shadow said looking down at both Sonic and Amy

Sonic turned and faced them

"... I wanna go home... But... I don't want to leave these guys" he said turning and looking at Amy smiling

Shadow and Silvers smiles changed, they both watched as Rouge, Blaze, Amy and Espio all surrounded him

"These guys are family..." Sonic said sweetly

Shadow and Silver sighed then smiled again, Shadow knelt down beside Sonic and smiled

"You sure you don't want to come home?" he asked

Sonic smiled at him, and Shadow got it

"Alright..." Shadow said sighing standing up trying not to show his sadness

But Silver wasn't convinced

"Sonic... you got to come home, mum really misses you, and so do we!" he shouted crying

Sonic looked up at Silver sadly, Silver turned to Shadow

"Shadow... can't... can't..." He began

"You guys could stay here" Knuckles said sitting at the window with his legs sticking out

"Huh?" Shadow and Silver said looking up

"Why not?, you want to see Sonic right? So just stay here with us" said Knuckles standing up

"But.. mum" said Silver sadly

"Why don't we go see her... together" Said Sonic

"We could say we found a place, and it's really nice, and bigger than our little house, maybe she could even come and be with us, then...she could meet everyone, and make the tree house even bigger!"

Shadow and Silver looked down at Sonic then smiled

"Ha-ha slow down Sonic, We need to actually see mum first... But.. she's probably going to say yes" Shadow said smiling

Sonic beamed then wrapped his arms around Shadow

"Now we'll always be together!" Sonic shouted happily

* * *

Shadow and Silver stepped out of the forest, Sonic laid over Shadows shoulder asleep, having walked through the woods until after mid night

"Sonic" Shadow whispered tapping him

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes

"Wha..." he said yawning

"Look where we are" Silver said smiling at him

Sonic turned and saw the fields in front of him, the exact ones he had ran over with Shadow and Silver, the first time he ran, he looked further and saw his old house

"H..Home" Sonic said smiling

"Yeah..." Shadow said putting Sonic down

"Common, let's go see mum" said Silver beginning to float forward

Sonic and Shadow smiled at each other then ran after Silver towards the house, Shadow slowly opened the door and stepped inside

"Hey.. Sonic" he said turning to face Sonic

"Yeah?" Sonic asked looking up at him

"Maybe you should wait out here... See since you've been gone... mums been acting really strange" Silver said sighing

Sonic sighed sadly but then nodded

"Mum?!" Shadow and Silver shouted as they went into the house

Sonic waited outside the door, as being instructed by Shadow

"Boys?" Sapphire said as she came around the corner

"Hey mum... guess what!" Began Shadow

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Sapphire shouted interrupting Shadow

"Well... we were looking again..." Silver said quietly

"... Boys... I told you... Sonic wouldn't be in there anymore... he was probably taken by one of the wolves in there... or even killed, just give up... there's... there's no point anymore.." Sapphire said sighing angrily

Sonic was watching through a crack in the door the door, he did kept to what Shadow had said, and know he new why

"But mum!..." Began Shadow

"STOP! THATS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM WOODS YOU HEAR ME? SONIC IS GONE! AND HE WON'T BE COMING BACK! JUST EXCEPT THAT!" Sapphire shouted angrily

Both Shadow and Silver frowned at there mother and quickly wiped away tears

"YOUR WRONG!" Silver shouted back crying

Shadow and Silver turned and ran out the door causing Sonic to quickly back away, Sapphire stood glaring angrily towards the door, her quills turned upwards slightly at the bottom, she angrily used her telekinesis to throw a table against the door, trying to stop the thought of what was going through her mind.

Shadow and Silver ran outside and looked back at the house still crying, they hadn't heard there mother shout at them like that before, the way she just snapped shocked them both

"Shadow... Silver?" Sonic asked sadly

Shadow rubbed away a tear then bent down to Sonic

"It's alright..." he said sadly

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Sonic

"No... It was mum, she seemed so dark" Silver said looking down at Sonic sighing

Shadow looked over at the house and through the window and sighed

"Common... lets go find the others" he said standing up

Sonic smiled gently, he wanted to see his mother so much, but he trusted his two older brothers more than anything in the world, so he went with them.

"Alright... then it's settled..." Silver said smiling trying to hide his sadness

Shadow stood up and looked at the house

"What happened to you mum?" He thought sadly

Sonic yawned then rubbed his eyes, Silver looked down at him and smiled, then leaned over and picked him up

"You can go to sleep if you want Sonic... it's a long trip back" he said as Sonic collapsed over his shoulder

Sonic smiled then closed his eyes instantly falling asleep

Silver smiled slightly, then sighed. He looked over at Shadow, he was still staring at the house, he had noticed for a while how strange Sapphire was acting, how she would occasionally talk to nothing outside, how she tried to throw away every picture of his father in the house, every now and again he would see the tips of her quills change colour and grow sharper, but he never said anything to her. He was always scared she would snap, like she did just now.

"Shadow?" Silver asked sadly

Shadow turned and looked at Silver then smiled sadly

"It's alright... let's just go" he said walking towards him

"Do you think mum will calm down, so we can go back?" Silver asked sadly

"No... She's changed... like dad did..." Shadow said walking forward

Silver turned to look at the house then turned and floated over to Shadow.

* * *

Knuckles lead Silver up the stairs and watched as Silver put Sonic in his bed

"So it didn't go so well huh?" asked Rouge yawning

"No... Our mum... she acted... so angry" Shadow said leaning against the wood wall

"You're tired... why don't you get some sleep?" Rouge asked standing up

Shadow yawned then smiled slightly

"Is there somewhere I can sleep?" he asked

"Yeah... there's 2 spear beds, in the room next to Sonic's, you and Silver can sleep there if you want" said Rouge politely

Silver and Knuckles walked down the stairs

"Thanks" Silver said yawning overhearing there conversation

"Come on, I'll show you the room" Rouge said flying up a ladder

Shadow followed her up but just before Silver flew up Knuckles grabbed his wrist

"Are you sure you guys are alright?" He asked concerned letting go of Silver

Silver sighed and looked down at the ground

"She lost her temper... we didn't show her Sonic... we were worried what she might have done, she reminded me of my dad..." He said sadly

"Your dad? What happened to him?" asked Knuckles

"He left when Sonic was only new born... he got angry... lost his temper with mum..." Silver said sadly

"I'm sorry..." Knuckles said sadly

"It's alright, We've noticed for a while now she's been acting like this, We just thought, you know, after she meets Sonic.. she'll change, but, I guess we'll need to wait until she changes back to normal I guess..." Silver said sighing sadly

Knuckles smiled gently at Silver trying to cheer him up slightly, Silver replied with a smile, then they both yawned

"I think we should get some sleep" Knuckles said chuckling

"Yeah me to..." Silver said laughing back

"Night Silver" Knuckles said walking into his room leaving Silver in the sitting room area

"Night..." Silver said back looking out the window before flying up the ladder Shadow went up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Years past, and the small group of kids in the forest became a big group of teens in the forest

"Come on Knux!" Shouted Sonic standing by a tree

"I'm not as fast as you" Knuckles said stopping next to Sonic laughing

A yellow fox with two tails hovered over them both smiling

"Wasn't Amy coming?" Asked Sonic looking behind Sonic

"Nah, she, Cream, Blaze and Rouge are staying behind to do... somink" Knuckles said laughing

"Oh ok" Said Sonic looking at Knuckles and Tails the yellow fox

"Well... we going then?" He said as he began to run of

Knuckles sighed then ran after him laughing followed by Tails flying over him

Meanwhile a dark hedgehog paced up and down a dark cave

"One 16... One 15... One 13..." He said to himself

"They should be ready" he said as he looked into a pool of water

The Hedgehogs dark quills had white and blue highlights, much like Shadows, he looked almost exactly like Shadow, but wore a black cloak that draped to the floor

"Yes... It's a shame they found each other right Valve?" Came a voice from the Shadows

"Your to blame for that... If you had just killed the Blue one when you had the chance" the hedgehog said as he turned and faced were the voice came from

Two wolves and a grey fox walked out

"I thought he was dead... but I guess not" said the grey fox

"Blame them... they could have just shot him there and then, but they left"

Valve looked up and glared at the wolves then turned and faced the water again

"No matter... if it doesn't work with the older ones, the blue one will have to do"

"You really think Sonic will like it?" asked Amy staring at a wrapped present on the table with her head on the table

"Of course he will" said Blaze smiling

"But it seems so cheap..." Amy said sighing

"Ha-ha, don't be like that, Sonic will love it" Rouge said sitting on the table beside the present

"I hope so" Amy said smiling sitting up straight

"Here they come now!" Cream said looking out the window seeing Sonic, Knuckles and Tails walking along the cobble path

"Heya" Silver said standing at the bottom of the staircase with Espio and Shadow talking

"Hi" Knuckles said stopping

"So... did you find it?" asked Espio

"Yea...no" Tails said sighing

"It's nowhere" said Sonic grumpily

"We found it before... we'll find it again" Silver said smiling

"Yeah I guess" Sonic said smiling slightly

"I think Amy was looking for you" Shadow said looking up the staircase

"Huh? Oh right I forgot" Sonic said immediately running up into the rooms above

"That's Sonic" Knuckles said laughing

"Amy! Sorry I got distracted!" Sonic shouted as he ran into the room

All the girls turned then saw Sonic and smiled

"It's alright" Amy said beaming

Sonic eyed the present on the table

"Huh?" Amy said as she turned to where he was facing

Amy giggled picked up the present, then blushed as she handed it to Sonic

"I got this for you..."

Sonic blushed and took the present

"Amy... can I have a word a sec?" He asked whispering

"Yeah" Amy said smiling

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand then quickly ran back down the staircase and behind the tree house to the pond

"Tell me when you're going to do that!" Amy said laughing

"He-he sorry..." Sonic said laughing

"So... what's up?" Amy asked sweetly

"Well I.." Began Sonic

"Wait can I say something?" Amy asked smiling

"Huh.. yeah ok" Sonic said

Amy blushed then looked at the ground

"I... do you like me?" She asked still looking at the ground

Sonic blushed but smiled, he walked closer to Amy and put his hand on her chin and moved it up

"I've always liked you" he said smiling

Amy's eyes glistened, she couldn't stop herself from smiling

Sonic blushed then let go of Amy, he stepped back still his face flushed with red, still holding the present in his hand, Amy smiled then was about to walk back to the front of the tree house when Sonic ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek then ran of leaving Amy stunned but beaming.

A few days after Sonic ran through the woods, looking around every corner for what he was searching for, he skidded to a stop at the edge of the top of a waterfall

"Well that search didn't go well" He said sighing as he sat down, putting his legs over the side

He lifted his arm up and looked at a bracelet, it was made from different shells, connected by a small chain, Sonic smiled then dropped his arm back down and sighed

"I'm never going to find it" he said falling back onto the flowing grass

As he laid on the grass he began to feel drowsy and soon feel asleep

~Sonic~ ...

~SONIC!~

Sonic quickly opened his eyes and sat up, quickly looking around

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sonic shouted

~It's over Sonic...~

Sonic stood up and looked around

"WHOS THERE?!" He shouted a little angry

~It's been far too long Sonic, I'm sure you have forgotten about me... But I never forgot about you...~

Sonic continued to stare around when a ghost like figure appeared hovering above the waterfall

"Y..You?" Sonic said stepping backwards slightly in shock

"Oh so you do remember?" said the figure

The figure resembled the dark black and blue hedgehog smiling at him

"What are you doing here?!" Sonic shouted angrily

"Now Now Sonic, don't be so aggressive" The Hedgehog said smirking

Sonic glared at the dark hedgehog as he started to move closer to the side of the cliff

"What do you want Valve?" Sonic said still glaring at the hedgehog

"Oh Sonic, why be so formal? There's no need to call me Valve, just call me... dad or father" Valve said smirking

"You're not my father!" Sonic yelled angrily

"You can think that Sonic" Valve said landing on the cliff causing Sonic to take another step back

"You tried to kill us! All of us!" Sonic screamed angrily

"Ah... I see you remember more than I thought" Valve said smirking

"It's a shame your mother was able to find a way out of the old place... just a few seconds before it collapsed, then I wouldn't have a problem... setting that place on fire did take up a lot of time though"

Sonic clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth at Valve

"Also.. splitting you and the other two didn't go according to plan... I was expecting you to die, but instead you found yourself a little group of friends... You are clever aren't you" Valve said glaring at Sonic smiling

"But... I could just send some of my wolves to come and kill them all... ha-ha, that would be easy enough"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic screeched

His fists opened and the ground below them shook, As Sonic glared at the dark hedgehog full of rage and hatred one of the quills on his back began to turn darker, Valve immediately noticed what was happening

"He's the one..." He thought to himself smirking once again

"Your brothers... Your friends... they all be mine!"

"NO!" Sonic screeched as all his quills turned dark and started to go upwards, the ground began to shake more and Sonic began to slow ascend of the ground, his eyes turned red with rage, still glaring at the dark hedgehog smirking back at him, as Sonic rose a blast of wind raged behind him causing the trees in the woods to blow backwards, the wind was so incredibly strong the trees closet to him shot out from the ground and flew backwards into the woods

"So... you are the holder of the dark energy" Valve said to himself watching Sonic as his eyes turned completely white

Shadow and Silver were sitting on the steps talking to Knuckles when a tree flew directly over the tree house and into the surrounding woods

"What was that?" Knuckles said standing up followed by the other two

Rouge was sitting on the roof of the tree house looking were the tree had landed when she could feel a small wind on her wings,

"Wha?" She said turning around

She stood up and straightened her wings before flying up past the tall trees, she looked in the direction of the wind and saw as it got closer to the end of the woods, the trees moving faster and wind stronger

"Whoa..." Rouge said shocked

She squinted as she looked at the cliff, being so far away she could only make out two dark figures, but she knew that cliff is where Sonic always was

She frowned then flew down to the others, and landed beside them

"Guys... I think Sonics in trouble"

"What?!" Shadow said quickly turning and looking at her

"The cliff... something's going on there" Rouge said still frowning

"... We need to get over there!" Silver said as he began to hover upwards

"Right!" Knuckles said

Everyone ran for the arch, except Cream and her Chao who stood and watched from the window

"I never thought it would be you Sonic..." Valve said smirking

"I wasn't even expecting this, I was planning on killing you... Shadow was the one I thought would posses such anger and hatred"

Sonic glared down at him and aimed his hand then fired a small bolt of white lightning, But Valve managed to quickly dodge

"So much power... So much Strength... How can that be?" Valve thought

He looked up at Sonic and saw him glaring down at him with his white eyes, they continued to glare at each other when Valve heard calls coming from the woods behind Sonic

"Ha-ha, it's been fun, but for now... I must be of" Valve said as he began to step backwards

Sonic glared at Valve as he started to head towards the waterfall, but Sonic wasn't going to let him get away, not again, he moved up both of his hands and aimed then directly at Valve, but just before he fired Valve pulled out an emerald

"See you around... Son" He said as he disappeared

Sonic fired the bolt just as Valve disappeared causing the water from the water fall to make a giant wave. Sonic continued to glare at the water when he heard voices from behind him

"SONIC!"

Sonic turned and looked down, he saw Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Amy and everyone else standing below him

"SONIC STOP THIS!" Silver Shouted up to him

Sonic glared angrily down at them, he lifted his arm and aimed it at them

"SONIC NO!" Shouted Shadow

Sonic shot the bolt down at them all but Shadow and Silver quickly managed to create a shield protecting them all

Sonic continued to glare until he realized, who he had shot at, his eyes changed quickly back to the red colour they were before, he looked down at his brothers and friends, who were staring up at him, they all stared up at him when they noticed his quills beginning to grow lighter, Sonic slowly began to descend to the ground and the wind grew to a stop.

After waiting Sonics feet touched the ground again, he breathed a sigh of relief as his quills changed back to normal, and his eyes changed back to the emerald colour they always where.

"Sonic?" Shadow said taking a step forward

Sonic smiled at Shadow, before collapsing forward into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy sat beside Sonic who was resting in a bed in the tree house, after what had happened at the cliff. Shadow looked up at the Window and sighed as he helped the others pick up leaves and twigs that had fallen into the clearing when the trees flew over

"What's up?" Espio asked noticing Shadow

"Huh... Oh it's nothing" Shadow said looking back down at the leaves

"You're wondering what happened to Sonic..." Knuckles said leaning on a log

Shadow looked back up and sighed at them

"Yeah..."

"Us to..." Knuckles said pushing the log away from him

"Sonic seemed so angry... but at what?" asked Tails carrying a bunch of leaves

"There was someone else there... but I didn't get a chance to see who..." Rouge said throwing twigs into a pile

Silver sighed then looked at Shadow

"You know... maybe I know what it was..." he said

"What? How?" Shadow asked quickly turning and looking at him

"Well... I'm not sure how I know... but I think Sonic was using a dark energy... Something... Something out father had inside of him..." Silver said sighing

"Wait what?!" Shadow said shocked

"Yeah I know... " Said Silver

"You mean to say Sonic has evil inside of him?" asked Knuckles confused

"...I guess so" Silver said sadly

"Can we get it out?!" Tails shouted

"No... It's been activated... Sonic can turn into that dark form whenever he loses control" Silver said looking up at the window

"Wait... he can control it?" asked Blaze confused

"He should be able to... he has all these years right?" Asked Silver looking down at Blaze

"Yeah... but like you said... that was before it got activated" Shadow said sighing

"But wait... don't you remember.. at the cliff.. Sonic managed to stop what was happening to him, he returned to normal" Knuckles said walking over to them

Silver looked at Knuckles, then smiled

"I guess your right... Sonic will control it... he isn't going to turn out like our father did"

Meanwhile Valve stood in the cave once again thinking to himself

"I just managed... It should work, it should take effect after a few hours"

"Hey Boss...You know... if we killed that hedgehog... we wouldn't have the dark source... looks like you were wrong boss" One of the wolves said

"SHUT IT!" Screeched Valve angrily causing the wolves to jump backwards

"I never thought he would be the one... I thought it would be the oldest.. but no..."

"Sir... What do we do now?" asked the grey fox standing beside the wolves

"Nothing, I don't need you lot to do anything, you'll just mess it up again.." Valve said turning and facing him

"But... there is someone who can help me..."

All the Wolves looked over to the Shadows as did Valve

"Oh Sapphire... could you come out here a second please" Valve said smirking

Just a few seconds later a figure appeared from the Shadows, her quills were darker than before, her dress was torn, but... her eyes, jet black, as if there was nothing left inside of her.

"Sapphire... Find me the boys, bring me the blue one... kill anyone that gets in your path" Valve said smirking

Sapphire replied with a smirk then picked up a chaos emerald from a rock beside her, then instantly teleported away.

Amy sighed as she walked down the stairs into the living area of the tree house

"Hey Amy..." Tails said seeing her walk down

"Huh... oh hey Tails..." Amy said looking up at him

"...Is Sonic alright?" Asked Shadow nervously

"Yeah... he hasn't woke yet though" Amy said sitting down on a cushion sighing

"He will" Rouge said trying to comfort her

"Yeah I know... It's just..." Began Amy

"We know, we think the same" said Knuckles looking at her

Amy sighed then looked up the stairs

"I'm going to go see him" said Silver standing up from beside Blaze

"Alright" Shadow said watching him quickly fly up the stairs

Silver flew into were Sonic was sleeping and saw Sonic sitting up leaning on the window sill looking outside

"Sonic?!" Silver said in surprise

"Huh?" Sonic said as he turned around

"Oh hey..."

"Your awake!" Silver said quickly walking over to Sonic happily

"Ha-ha... yeah I know" Sonic said uncovering his legs and moving them to the side of the bed

"I hope you're not planning on going anywhere..." Silver said folding his arms

"Why not?" asked Sonic confused

"Cuz... you lost a lot of energy, you need to rest" said Silver smirking

"Oh come on... I feel fine..." Sonic said standing up

Silver raised a brow as he watched Sonic stumble to try to stand properly before falling back onto the bed

"You were saying?" Silver said walking over to Sonic

"Oh shut up..." Sonic said smirking

"So what's up?" asked Silver looking down at his legs

"... They feel like jelly..." Sonic said sighing

Silver frowned then bent down next to him and looked at his legs

"Hmm.. don't look like anything is wrong with them..." Silver said standing up

"Here I'll help you up" Silver said holding out his hand

Sonic took his hand then slowly stood up,

"Ngh..." Sonic said squinting as he leaned against Silver

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Silver said as he lowered Sonic back onto the bed

"Ahh... My legs.." Sonic said still squinting

Silver quickly bent back down and looked at Sonics legs

"What is?" Silver said as he saw a red mark on the back of Sonics right leg

"Sonic... how did that happen?" Silver asked looking up at Sonic

Sonic opened his eyes and looked down at the mark

"I'm not sure... but I remember at some point when that dark thing took over... I felt something go into my leg... but I didn't think anything of it then... since it didn't do anything"

"He did that to you?" Silver asked standing back up

"I guess so..." Sonic said sighing

Silver sat down beside Sonic and sighed, he watched as Sonic leant forward and closed his eyes leaning on his hands

"Sonic?" Silver asked

"Yeah?" Sonic asked still with his eyes shut

Silver looked by Sonics ear and saw a small scar

"How did you get that scar?"

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up straight, then moved his hand up to his ear and felt the scar

"It happened not long after we got separated, when we were younger... Me and the others were fighting these weird guys... they grabbed a hold of me... After that... I don't remember much" he said sighing

"You mean the wolf guys? They were here back then?" asked Silver looking at Sonic

"Yeah... I remember not long after that... I remember I got really angry seeing them come into this place... I beat all of them... I don't know if that is what caused this weird

darkness thing" Sonic said turning and looking at Silver then looking back at the ground

"This would never had happened if we didn't get split up..." Silver said sadly

"Yeah I know... but if we didn't, we would have never found these guys" Sonic said looking up and over to the door

"I guess your right..." Silver said smiling

Sonic sighed then fell back onto the bed and looked up

"I know..."

"You know what?" asked Silver looking down at him

"I know about the darkness... and how it's inside of me, like dad" Sonic said closing his eyes

"You're not like dad" said Silver sighing sadly

"I'm evil like him right? That makes me like him..." Sonic said sadly

"You can control it... dad changed completely, he let the evil take over him... but you, You stopped it didn't you, when you saw us calling you, you took over the Evil... And changed back to normal" Silver said smiling at him

"Yeah... I guess... But he still got me, didn't he?" Sonic said opening his eyes and looking down at his legs

Silver looked down at Sonics legs and sighed

"Don't worry... they'll be back to normal in no time" Silver said looking at Sonic who was looking at him

"SILVER?" Shadow shouted from downstairs

"Yeah?" Silver shouted back turning to look at the stairs

"Everything alright?" asked Shadow

"Erm... Yeah fine" Said Silver looking back at Sonic

"We're just coming up" Shouted Knuckles getting closer to the stairs

Sonic sat back up and moved his legs back onto the bed, then covered them up, just before Shadow and the others walked in

"Sonic? Your awake!" Shouted Shadow quickly running over to the bed

"Ha... yeah I'm fine.." Sonic said sitting against the window

"You sure?" asked Rouge flying over to him

"Yep... just a little exhausted..." said Sonic smiling at her

"It's good to see you awake again..." Tails said beaming

"Mmmhmm..." Sonic said yawning

"Ha-ha you just woke and your tired?" asked Knuckles

Sonic didn't say anything, he just laid against the window, eyes half closed staring past everyone

"I think we should let Sonic sleep..." Blaze said smiling at Sonic

"...Alright..." Said Shadow sighing

Everyone left the room again except Amy and Silver just after Sonic had fell asleep, Amy helped Sonic move to his side trying not to touch his legs to much

"Amy.. do you know?" asked Silver watching her

"Yeah... I saw it earlier" Amy said continuing to make Sonic comfortable

"What do you think it is?" asked Silver picking up another blanket from the floor and passing it to Amy

"I'm not sure..." Amy said throwing the blanket over Sonic

Amy turned to Silver and sighed

"Whatever it is... I don't think Sonic will be able to stand for a while..." Amy said

"Yeah... I know, he tried to stand not long ago... but he couldn't" Silver said sadly

"Well.. let's just leave him to sleep for now..." Said Amy starting to walk away followed by Silver.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rouge walked down the stairs from Sonics room and looked around

"Hey Shadow... did you see Sonic come down?" She asked

"Eh, no... why he is not up there?" asked Shadow turning around from talking to Silver and Knuckles

"No he's not... I didn't even know he left..." Rouge said rubbing her arm

Silver turned then looked out the window

"... I'll right back" he said flying out of the tree house

"What's up with him?" asked Knuckles watching Silver leave

Silver flew around to the back of the tree house and saw Sonic lying back on the grass, looking up at the clouds, he flew over and looked down at Sonic, blocking his view

"Hey" Sonic said sitting up

"...How did you get out here?" asked Silver landing on the ground

"What do you mean how?" Sonic asked confused

Silver looked down at Sonics leg and saw it still on his leg

"How did you walk out with your leg like that?" he asked sitting down beside Sonic

"I didn't... I jumped from the window" Sonic said falling back onto the grass

"You... jumped?" asked Silver raising a brow

"Err... yeah" Sonic said smiling

"Where's Amy?" Silver asked looking around for Amy

"She's still inside, probably still asleep... it is early you know..." Sonic said watching the clouds

"Then why are you up?" asked Silver sighing

"Cuz I couldn't sleep" Sonic said smiling

"We told you yesterday you need to rest Sonic" Silver said frowning at him

"I don't want anyone finding out about your legs..."

"Why not?" asked Sonic opening an eye

"We don't know what it is... He might have put something inside of you..." Silver said sighing

Sonic looked over to Silver the sighed

"How will we know if he did or not?" Sonic asked sitting back up leaning on his arms

"I'm not sure... I guess we'll need to wait and find out" Silver said looking at him

"Do you think they'll be alright soon? I kind of want to get back to running..." Sonic said looking down at his legs

"You tested them out this morning?" asked Silver smiling at Sonic

"Ehh... no" Sonic said turning to face Silver

"Come on... I'll help you up" Silver said standing up and reaching down to Sonic

Sonic reached up and grabbed Silvers hand, and was pulled to his feet

"There see..." Silver said

Sonic looked down at his shacking legs and smiled

"Now all I gotta do is run..."

"Maybe keep to walking first... just in case" someone said as they walked around the corner

Sonic turned and saw Amy

"Hey Ames" He said smiling

"You sure your ok?" Amy asked taking Sonics other hand

"Yeah... as long as the others don't find about this..." Sonic said stumbling looking at Silver

Sonic let go of Silver and Amys hands and stood by himself and sighed in relief as he managed to stand alone

"You sure your ok?" asked Silver watching Sonic

"Yep..." Sonic said watching his feet making sure he didn't topple over

"Try walking..." Amy said standing back

Sonic moved forward slowly managing to not lose his balance

"There ya go" Silver said smiling

"Yeah... I can walk, well kind of walk, but I would rather run" Sonic said looking at up them smiling

"Give running a break for now, you need to manage to walk properly" Silver said floating over to him

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting it..." Sonic said looking back down at his legs

"Silver? You around there?" A voice came from around the front of the tree house

"Erm... yeah" Silver shouted back

"Ok act normal..." he said turning to Sonic

Sonic quickly turned around to hide the mark on his leg, just as Tails and Blaze came around the corner

"Heya Sonic... you ok?" asked Tails flying over to Sonic while Blaze stood beside Silver

"Yup... I'm fine bud" Sonic said smiling

"You sure?" Blaze asked putting an arm on her waste

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Sonic looking over to her

Blaze glared at Sonic then sighed

"Alright..."

"Silver, you coming with everyone to town? We're all going to get more food and stuff if you wanna come"

"Oh but Sonic... your staying"

"Erm... ok" Sonic said stepping backwards still trying not to show the mark

"Really... is that all your gonna say" Tails asked curiously

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to go to town" Sonic said smiling at Tails

"... Well.. Silver you coming? Amy you can come to if you like" Blaze said looking at Amy

"I'd rather stay with Sonic..." Amy began

"No Ames it's alright, go have fun... honestly... where am I going to go?" Sonic said smiling at her

Amy sighed then smiled

"Alright... be careful alright?" Said Amy

"Don't worry..." Sonic said winking at her

Sonic watched from the window as everyone left the archway, he sighed in relief then turned around

"Ok... so who would have one?" He said to himself walking past different rooms

"... Rouge would" He said walking in to her room

He walked over to a small cupboard and reached inside

"Ah, thought so..." He said pulling out a small medical kit

He walked out of Rouges room and sat on the sofa, he opened the medical kit and pulled out a small bandage

"Yeah... Cuz this won't be obvious..." he said sighing as he picked his leg up

As he looked down at his leg, he was shocked to see the mark on his leg, had spread, all the way down to the bottom of his leg the red mark was, it had started to twist around to the front of his leg

"What... how did I not notice that?" Sonic said running his fingers over it shocked

"I can't feel anything in my legs though..."

He sighed then looked at the other leg to make sure it wasn't there either, he sighed in relief to see nothing was there

"How I'm supposed to hide this is beyond me..." He said beginning to tie the bandage around the big mark

"If this keeps spreading... I don't know what I'm gonna do..." He said sighing

"Hmm.. seems like it is taking effect" The dark hedgehog said peering into a pool of water

"What was that thing Valve?" asked the grey fox sitting on a large rock

"What thing are you referring to" Valve said turning around

"The thing you shot into the kid" The fox said leaning forward

"And will it kill him?"

"I dought it will kill him, after seeing what I saw... I don't think it will take effect that way" Valve said turning back and looking into the water

"Soooooo... will it do anything at all?" asked the Fox

"It may weaken him... but I can't be sure" Valve said watching the pool

"You can't be sure... so I might not even do anything to him?" The Fox said leaning against the wall

"It is doing something to him... " Valve said facing the fox again

"Oh yeah... a red mark... so much power!" The Fox said sarcastically

"Ever wondered what that red mark may do?" Valve asked

"No." The Fox said

"Oh whatever... Just go join the others" Valve said walking out of the cave

"Ok, Ok... Right now I can walk again... I need to get the running sorted" Sonic said standing by a small flower patch

"Chao, chao!"

"Ha, ha hey lil guys" Sonic said as two chaos appeared from some bushes

Sonic sat down on the flowers and laid back and looked up, as he did the chaos climbed on top of Sonic and smiled down at him

"You guys sure are playful huh?" Sonic said petting one of them on the head

He eyes the bandage on his leg and sighed

"Shadows gonna go mad when he sees that..." He said still looking at it

The Chaos both turned around and flew down towards his leg and began to poke the bandage, Sonic sat up and smiled at them

"So you're curious to... Ha-ha" Sonic said laughing as he sat up

"He'll be alright, we weren't even gone that long" Came a voice coming towards the arch

"Guess they're already back" Sonic said looking towards the arch

Both the Chaos took a look at the arch then flew beside Sonic, Sonic lifted a knee and pushed his other leg out and stretched it, just as Rouge flew through the arch carrying a small bag

"Will you guys shut up... He's fine" She said turning to face the others as they walked in

"You know what Sonics like... he can't sit still for 5 minutes" Shadow said carrying a bag

"Don't worry, I dought he ran of" Silver said flying through the arch with Amy

"Really... and how come you know that?" asked Knuckles carrying a package under his arm

"Heya..." Sonic said from the flowers next to them

Everyone turned around as saw Sonic

"Look see... what'd I tell you?" Silver said smiling at Sonic

Rouge carried on looking at Sonic when she noticed the bandage on his leg

"Whoa... what happened?" She said putting down the bag and flying over to him

"Huh? Oh nothing" Sonic said looking down at his leg

"That doesn't look like nothing" Shadow said walking towards them looking at Sonics leg

"...I just grazed it... that's all" Sonic said scratching his quills

"Try and be careful..." Blaze said smiling

"Eh.. Yeah I will" Sonic said smiling back

Silver and Amy looked at each other and sighed

"Common, let's get inside I want to put all this stuff away" Knuckles said walking towards the tree house.

Everyone followed Knuckles except Silver, Amy and Sonic. Once everyone went inside the tree house Silver immediately flew over to Sonic

"You need that much bandage?" He asked looking at Sonics leg

"Erm, yes..." Sonic said looking up at Silver

"... Sonic, what happened?" asked Amy walking up beside Silver

Sonic sighed then looked down at his leg, he reached forward and undone the bandage, he moved it out the way to show the dark red mark creating a vein like mark going down his leg

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amy shouted

"Quiet! I don't want the others finding out..." Sonic said quickly covering it back up

"It's getting worse?!" Silver said watching Sonic wrap the bandage around it again

"Yeah.." Sonic said sighing

"Does.. Does it hurt?" asked Amy bending down and helping him wrap it

"No, not at all" Sonic said watching Amy take over

"Well, you did a good job of hiding it" Silver said bending down

"If it spreads more, I won't be able to..." Sonic said looking up at Silver

"Well hopefully it clears up" Amy said tying the bandage together then standing back up

"Hopefully..." Sonic said sighing

"Common, the others are waiting inside" Silver said helping Sonic up


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonic laid on his bed looking at the bracelet around his wrist

"I wish I could have found it" He thought dropping his arm onto the mattress

He looked down and eyed the bandage on his leg and sat up

"I wonder if it's got worse..." He said to himself moving his hand up the bandage

"SONIC!" came a shout from downstairs

"Yeah?!" Sonic shouted back

"You coming?"

"... Yeah, I'll be down in a sec" Sonic said putting his legs over the side of the bed

"I totally forgot, about that" he said standing up stretching

Him, Silver and Amy were going out to the fields to help Sonic run properly again, since he found a strange red mark on his leg

He walked over to the stairs and jumped down, to find Amy trying on a headband

"Hey Sonic..." Knuckles said looking through a bag

"Erm.. ok what have I missed?" Sonic said walking over to them

"Rouge and Blaze bought us some stuff" Tails said sitting on the table

"Oh yeah? What stuff?" Sonic asked looking in a bag

"Here" Rouge said throwing a bag over to Sonic

Sonic caught the bag and looked inside

"Whoa..." He said pulling out a brown scarf

"Like it?" asked Blaze smiling

"Yeah, it's awesome" Sonic said holding it up

"Well put it on then" Amy said taking a new dress out from the bag

"Ha-ha alright" Sonic said putting the scarf around his neck

"There..." He said smiling

"It looks great" Rouge said smiling

"Amy... go try your things on" she said turning to face Amy

"Alright" Amy said grabbing the bag and rushing out

After waiting for a while Amy walked in the room with her hands behind her back

"So, what you think?" She asked blushing

Sonic turned and saw her in her new outfit, she was wearing a tight pink dress with a pink collar, three yellow buttons on the left front, purple bandages on her wrists and forearms above her gloves, lilac thistle bandages around her waist, and purple leg warmers, the new shoes were Red and Violet with pink soles and toes, grey straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top.

"Whoa..." Sonic said walking over to her

"You like it?" Amy asked spinning around

"You look amazing Ames!" Sonic said picking her up and swinging her, before putting her down directly in front of him, causing them both to blush

"Come on you two love birds..." Silver said appearing from his room

Sonic turned and saw Silver also wearing a scarf, but his one was black, then blushed

"Alright we're coming" Amy said walking over to the door

"You looked real nice Amy..." Silver said floating over to the door to the outside

"He-he thanks, Common Sonic... let's get going" Amy said walking over to Silver followed by Sonic

Knuckles watched as they left the arch then sighed

"Were are they going again?" he asked turned around

"They didn't say..." Shadow said putting on a white scarf

"Here" Rouge said throwing a small black jacket to Knuckles

"Whoa, nice" Knuckles said looking at it

"Put it on" Rouge said throwing the bag on the floor

Knuckles moved the jacket behind his back and put the sleeveless jacket on, then looked down at it

"Ha-ha you look great Knuckles" Tails said still sitting on the table

"Yeah, thanks" Knuckles said turning to look back out the window

"Don't worry about them... Silver will make sure Sonic doesn't run of" Shadow said smiling at him

"Yeah I guess" Knuckles said turning to face the others

Silver floated above Sonic and Amy as they walked through the woods

"So, what fields we going to?" asked Sonic looking up at Silver

"Whichever ones we come across" Silver said looking down

"Look, there's one..." Amy said looking through some trees

All 3 of them walked through the trees to a large clearing

"This place... seems familiar" Sonic said looking around raising a brow

"Yeah...You're right" Silver said landing beside Sonic and Amy

Amy walked in front of them and looked around

"It seems clear here..." She said

"Alright... Sonic you ready?" Silver asked flying away from him

"Yup" Sonic said getting in a running position

"Ok, if your leg starts to hurt... just stop" Silver said stopping

"Alright, I got it!" Sonic said

Sonic looked straight ahead and focused, he smiled before taking of straight over the large fields and hills, as he ran he could feel the wind flow through his quills, he looked down at his legs then back up,

"Alright... Lets this!" He shouted

He smiled before he began to move his feet faster as blue streak came from behind him, he smiled before shooting of creating a large blue boom in place, causing a blast of wind from behind him

"Whoa..." Silver said amazed

"Did you know he could move that fast?" Amy asked walking forward

"No... He never went that fast..." Silver said landing beside her

"I'm glad he can run again" Amy said smiling

"Yeah me to" Silver said smiling back at her

Sonic raced over the miles of grass in front of his beside the large woods before spotting a small cottage, he skidded to a stop creating skid marks behind him. When he eventually came to a stop, he looked at the cottage not far from him

"Is... is that?" He began walking towards it

He walked to the front door and saw it was open

"Hello?" he asked stepping in

There was no answer as he walked through the small corridor leading to the sitting room

"I wonder... if she's still here" Sonic thought as he turned the corner

He looked around but didn't see anyone, he walked over to a lamp and switched it on, lighting the room, he looked around and saw how dusty everything was

"I guess not..." He said sighing

He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on top, he picked one up and blew of the dust, then smiled

"Ha-ha I remember when this was taken..."

The picture showed a picture of Shadow, Silver and Sonic not long after Sonic learnt to run

"S..Sonic" Came a voice from behind him

"Huh?" Sonic said turning around

A white hedgehog appeared from the shadows clutching her arm

"Is that really you?" She said walking forward

"Mum?" Sonic said shocked

"It's been so long..." Sapphire said stopping in front of Sonic

Sonic looked up at her face and saw her eyes were dark

"...Mum what's wrong?" Sonic asked stepping backwards

"Nothing's wrong Sonic, I'm just happy to see my baby again" Sapphire said

Sonic stepped backwards, still looking at Sapphires eyes

"No..." Sonic said moving backwards

"What's wrong... your afraid of your mother?" Sapphire said beginning to smile

"Your.. you're not my mother..." Sonic said stepping backwards towards the door

"Were are you going Sonic? Don't you miss being with me?" Sapphire said smirking at Sonic

"I missed my real mother! But you're not her!" Sonic shouted

"So... you forgot about me did you?" Sapphire said lifting an arm still smirking

"No, I never forgot.. but you're not MY MOTHER!" Sonic shouted angrily leaving the room

"You're not going anywhere!" Sapphire shouted using her telekinesis to grab Sonic

"Let... Go!" Sonic shouted angrily

Sapphire walked towards Sonic and smirked at him, Sonic glared angrily into her dark black eyes. Sapphire grinned as she lifted Sonic higher of the ground, then threw him against the wall

"Ah!" Sonic shouted as he leant at the bottom of the wall

"Don't leave me alone again" Sapphire said walking towards him still smirking

Sonic leant against the wall gritting his teeth as his eyes were closed as Sapphire lifted her hand to lift Sonic again. Just before she threw Sonic again, Silver grabbed a hold of him using his telekinesis

"LEAVE OF!" He shouted to Sapphire lowering Sonic to the ground beside him and Amy

"Silver... How nice it is to see you again..." Sapphire said lowing her hands

"Why are you doing this?!" Silver shouted angrily

"Doing what...All I want is to see my children again" Sapphire said smirking

"Why are you hurting Sonic then?!" Silver screamed

"If you cared why are hurting him?!"

"Don't be silly Silver... I would never hurt you" Sapphire said still smiling

"Silver... we need to get out of here..." Amy said kneeling beside Sonic

"Ok..." Silver said quickly turning around

"Were are you going Silver? Don't you care about me anymore?" Sapphire said watching as the three hedgehogs ran out

Silver quickly opened the door and ran out dropping Sonic to the floor and slamming the door, he stepped back a few feet watching it.

"You...you think she'll follow?" Amy asked nervously bending down to help Sonic sit up

"I don't know" Silver said looking over to her

He flew over to her and Sonic and knelt down

"You ok?" he asked

"Y..Yeah, I'm fine..." Sonic said looking at the house

"Was, that really... mum?"

"I think it was... but there was something terribly wrong" Silver said turning and looking at the house

"Valves work..." Sonic said angrily

"Huh?" Silver said

"Valve... he's changed her" Sonic said glaring at the house

"What... how can he do that?" Silver asked confused

"I'm not sure... but when I was with her, I could feel it... I could feel the evil from Valve" Sonic said standing up

"You could feel it?" asked Amy confused

"Some evil is inside of me... remember?" Sonic said leaning on Silver

"Let's just head back home..." Amy said sighing

"Yeah..." Sonic said looking back at the house sighing

* * *

**Authors Comments**

**Hey guys, I know the chapters haven't been to long, but I have school and revision to think about T_T... But I'm planning on making them much longer in the future, but you may need to wait for a little longer**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as long as they are not rude, having them keeps my spirits high and enjoy opening my mind for you guys ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Is he alright?" asked Shadow sitting on the window sill

"Yeah... just a bit tired" Silver said sitting on the table opposite Shadow

"You know... while we were out there.. Sonic did something strange while running" Amy said drinking a bottle of water

"Something strange?" asked Knuckles sitting beside Amy

"Yeah, when he was running... A big blue flash came from behind him, then it was like he was invisible... he went so fast" Amy explained

"Ha, I know what that was" Said Blaze smiling

"Yeah? What was it?" asked Silver looking at her

"It's called a Sonic boom, he must have been moving the speed of sound" Rouge said walking down the stairs smiling

"The speed of sound? Whoa no way..." Shadow said amazed

"I know cool right?" Blaze said smiling

Silver sighed then flew into the next room

"Silver?" Shadow thought

Shadow got up and followed Silver into the other room

"Hey Silv? What's up?" He asked

"While we were at the fields... Sonic found, our old house... Mother was inside" Silver said sadly

"What?! She was there?!" Shouted Shadow

"Yeah... but something was different.. she attacked Sonic, But we managed to get out of the house, when we did... she didn't seem interested in us anymore" Silver said turning to face Shadow

"She attacked Sonic? Why?!" Shadow said clenching his fist

"Sonic says he could feel evil inside of her when she held him up, he thinks Valve is part of it..." Silver said looking at the stairs to Sonics room

"Valve, as in our father Valve?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, the one Sonic met at the cliff..." Silver said sighing

"I... I can't believe it was really her" Shadow said looking out the window

Sonic sat on the window ledge of his room with his legs sticking out from the window, he sighed and looked down at the bandage on his leg, he tightened the scarf around his neck then leant forward and untied the bandage

"Ah..." He said squinting as he pulled the bandage away

He looked down at red mark trailing up his leg, he noticed as it twisted right around his leg, to the back

"This is going to get worse before it gets better..." He said leaning back against the side of the window dropping his hands in his lap

"Hey Sonic" Came a voice from behind him

Sonic turned and saw Tails standing by the door smiling

"Hey bud... what's up?" Sonic asked looking back out the window

"Well.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out running? We haven't been out in a while now..." Tails said looking down at the floor twiddling his thumbs

"Hm... sure why not" Sonic said turning and smiling at him

"Awesome!" Tails said beaming

"I'll be down in a sec ok?" Sonic said picking up the bandage from beside him

"Alright" Tails said running back out

Sonic sighed as he wrapped the bandage around his leg, the jumped out of the window to the outside, and leaned against the steps

"Hey" Espio said appearing in front of him

"Oh hey Espio... were you been?" Sonic asked standing back up straight smiling at him

"Eh, you know me... around" Espio said smiling

Espio looked down and saw the bandage on Sonics leg and frowned

"How'd that happen?" he asked

"I just cut it while running" Sonic said leaning against the steps again

"Oh really? Since when did you run slow enough to get cut?" Espio asked folding his arms

"Eh, I just.. Erm..." Sonic began

"Sonic... come on, I know your hiding something" Espio said staring at Sonic

Sonic looked up and saw Tails walking down the steps

"Look... I'll tell you later" Sonic said talking to the front of the steps

"Alright" Espio said as Tails jumped down beside Sonic

Sonic grabbed a hold of Tails then quickly ran through the arch and down the path

"What's the matter with you?" Espio said to himself worryingly

* * *

Sonic raced through the endless trees and bushes of the woods, he laughed as he pulled Tails past the large trees. They both continued to run until they reached the cliff near the waterfall

"WHOA! YOUR GETTING SERIOUSLY FAST!" Tails said walking around dizzily

"Ha-ha hold on bro" Sonic said sitting down and pulling Tails down beside him

"Thanks" Tails said laughing

Sonic looked into the water rushing down the waterfall and sighed

"Sonic... what's up?" Tails asked turning to look at him

"What'd you mean?" Sonic asked facing him

Tails looked down and eyed his leg and the bandage

"What really happened?" he asked looking up at Sonic

"I told you, I cut it" Sonic said turning to face the water

"Sonic... come on seriously, You never cut yourself, especially when running" Tails said raising a brow

Sonic sighed then fell back onto the grass

"Alright, But if I tell you... You can't tell anyone else" Sonic said looking at him

"Eh, ok" Tails said watching him sit up

Sonic leant forward and slowly began to untie the bandage on his leg, he pulled it off then sighed

"There...see" He said falling backwards

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Tails shocked

"Remember what happened not long ago, here? Well... that guy who was behind me, he fired something at me, and now... it's spreading" Sonic said closing his eyes

"Yeah.. but" Tails began

Sonic opened at eye and looked down at his leg, then quickly sat up

"How didn't I notice that?" he said moving his hand along the mark

The red mark had gotten longer at the back of Sonics leg

"How did you not see that?" he asked looking up at Tails

"It wasn't there before" Tails said worryingly

"I guess it's spreading quickly" Sonic said stretching his legs

"It's spreading?" asked Tails confused

"Yeah, but Silver or Amy don't know what is it either" Sonic said standing up

"Silver and Amy know huh?" asked Tails watching Sonic stand up

"Yep" Sonic said looking in the water

"Does it hurt?" Tails asked standing up

"Nope" said Sonic touching the water with the tip of his shoe

Tails looked from his leg from behind Sonic and sighed

"I think you should tell everyone Sonic..." he said

"You know what Shadow is like Tails... he'll freak..." Sonic said turning to face him

"But you can't hide it forever! Maybe Rouge will know what it is, and find a way to cure it" Tails said worryingly

"I know bro... but I don't want to show anyone... I don't want them to worry" Sonic said sighing

"But, If it gets worse, there bound to notice right?" Tails asked

"Probably" Sonic said smiling

Tails just sighed then walked beside Sonic

"You should cover it back up, you know, so the others don't see" He said picking up the bandage and passing it to Sonic

"Yeah, thanks Bro" Sonic said sitting down with his legs hanging over the side of the cliff side

Sonic began to tie the bandage around the large mark on his leg

"This isn't going to cover it" He said sighing tying the last bits together

"We'll get more once we get back" Tails said smiling

* * *

Later that day Sonic and Tails ran into the dark archway

"You know... maybe we should have come back before it got dark" said Tails walking in front of Sonic laughing

"Yeah, oh well" Sonic said laughing

Both of them walked up to the tree house and saw all the lights were out

"Hm, guess everyone's already asleep" Sonic said looking around

"It's not that late is it?" asked Tails looking behind him to Sonic

"Meh, you know what they're like" Sonic said looking down at Tails laughing

Tails grabbed Sonics arm then flew through the window, then dropped Sonic in the sitting room

"Whoa..." Sonic said looking around

"Wha.. what happened here?" Tails asked shocked

Sonic walked around the room, a stepped through there furniture and random pieces of rubbish on the ground

"Hey guys?!" He shouted worried

"GUYS?!"

"Were is everyone?" Tails asked flying over to the other side of the room

Sonic quickly ran into each room searching for each one of his friends

"Shadow?! Silver?! Knuckles?! Amy?!"

"S...Sonic" Came a voice from beside some steps

"Huh?" Sonic said running back out of a room

Sonic frantically looked around for the source of the voice, when he heard the voice again

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked around, then saw a outline leaning against the stairs

"Espio!" Sonic shouted running over to him

Espio looked over to Sonic then became fully visible, Sonic ran over to him and knelt down beside him, soon joined by Tails

"What happened?" Sonic asked helping Espio sit up

"She was here..." Espio said squinting

"Who?" asked Tails worried

"Your mum..." Espio said opening his eyes and looking at Sonic

"What?!, she came here!?" Sonic shouted angrily

"Espio, were are the others?!"

"She..She took them..." Espio said looking towards the window

"Were?!" Tails shouted

"ESPIO?!" Came a shout from outside

Sonic quickly got up and walked over to the window to see Blaze and Shadow walking through the arch

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouted jumping from the window

As Sonic got closer he saw Shadow clutching his arm and Blaze clutching her side

"What happened?" asked Sonic slowing down

"It's.. It's Valve" Shadow said collapsing to the ground

Sonic quickly knelt down beside him and helped him sit properly

"Were is he?" Sonic asked frowning

"At the far end of the forest... he ha.. he has the others" Blaze said panting

Sonic looked out of the arch and gritted his teeth in anger, he turned around and again faced the tree house

"Tails! Help these guys inside! I need to find the others!"

Tails ran to the window and nodded

"I'll be back soon" Sonic said standing up

"W..Wait" Shadow said facing him "Here"

Shadow handed Sonic a small device with a red dot flashing on it

"They're there" he said

"Thanks... Take care you guys" Sonic said

Before Shadow and Blaze had another chance to say anything Sonic was already long gone, he sped through the woods, glaring straight ahead angrily.

* * *

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amy screamed watching as a wolf attacked Knuckles while his hands were chained to a wall

"Oh shut up Pinkie... or you'll take his place!" The wolf shouted looking at her

Amy shuddered and backed away, her hands were attached to long chains, Cream sat next to her sitting against Rouge, who's wings were bound together. The wolf smirked at them then attacked Knuckles again

"STOP!" Shouted Silver standing the other side of the room with blood pouring from his right arm

"You brats are so irritating" Another Wolf said leaning against the wall

"You mad cuz your big brother left you here?"

Silver glared at the wolf, then looked away, he new Shadow didn't leave him, Shadow got himself and Blaze out of there since the wolfs were stupid enough to let Shadow go free, he only managed to grab Blaze as they had a hold of her, he promised he was getting help, then ran off before the wolfs had a chance to grab him. Silver trusted Shadow, he trusted both his brothers, and new help was coming.

Amy looked outside the glass wall next to her and saw a small red light flashing

"What's going on?" She thought leaning forward

After waiting for something else to happen another taller wolf ran into the room

"Oi! We got trouble, leave this lot" He shouted standing by the door

"Aw... alright, hold up" The wolf holding Knuckles said

He unlocked the chain holding one of Knuckles hands and attached another one, then did the same with the other hand, then made Knuckles walk over to the wall, before he collapsed to the ground, causing the wolf to laugh as he walked out with the other guy, then they sealed the exit.

"Knuckles!" Silver shouted trying to get Knuckles to move

Knuckles laid against the wall, his side was bleeding and his arm was half twisted, he was in real pain, and could barley open his eyes, he slowly looked over to Silver, causing Silver to sigh in relief

"Everyone alright?" Rouge asked looking at the other end of the room

"I'm good... Knuckles is in bad shape" Silver said looking over at her

Amy continued to peer out of the glass, until a wolf outside ran past and quickly switched of the lights, creating a pitch darkness for everyone inside the glass cell.

"What's going on Rouge?" Cream asked scared

"It's alright... we're gonna get out of here" Rouge said looking down at her

* * *

Sonic ran through the long corridors of the dark **cave**

"What's with this place? Looks more like a giant lab than a simple old cave..." He thought

He looked down at the device, it was now flashing like mad, so he knew he was in the right place, he continued to run when he heard a loud high pitched wailing coming from down the corridor, then red lights started to flash

"Hm... guess, they already figured it out" He said skidding to a stop looking at the lights

He looked around as he began to hear footprints coming towards him, he smirked before jumping onto the bars hanging from the ceiling, he held on as 3 wolves ran around the corner

"Huh? Didn't the camera show him here?" One of them asked

"Yeah" Another one claimed

"Ah-hem" Came a voice from behind them

All three of the wolves turned to see Sonic standing there smirking

"There he..." One of the wolves began

But he was cut off by Sonic spin dashing into him throwing him against a wall, Sonic stood back up and turned to face the other two

"Ha, give it your best shot hedgehog!" One of them yelled grinning

"Don't mind if I do" Sonic said smirking

He immediately raced around behind them and grabbed a hold of their cloaks

"How about a little run?" he asked smirking

Then without warning Sonic flew down the corridor still gripping onto the Wolves who flew behind him yelling

"And here's your stop" Sonic said skidding to a stop letting both of the wolves go flinging them both forward to hit a wall

Sonic grinned before running back up the corridor in search for his friends

"Were would he be hiding them?" He thought as he dodged a camera

He continued to run when he came to a large room, he stepped inside and looked around and whistled

"Gotta give these guys some credit... for a bunch of idiotic wolves, they know how to hide a place" he said looking around

"It's good isn't it?" Came a voice from the other side of the room

Sonic quickly glanced over but didn't see anyone, he took another step forward before the door behind him slammed shut, he glanced around and looked around trying to spot someone

"Who's there?!" He shouted

"Well... it has been a while hasn't it" Came the voice again louder than before

Sonic turned again and glared at the direction of the getting familiar voice

"You know, I thought all your friends would be harder to capture than that... But it was so simple, I only needed to send over 10 of my group"

"Well, Including the help of Sapphire, without her... I dought they would have gotten anywhere"

Sonic angrily glared to the source of the voice as it began to emerge from the Shadows, Sonic could feel his blood boil as he saw who it saw, the same one who had taken his real mother away, the same one who had tried so hard to turn him evil before, It was his father.

"That's just like you huh? To hide? Just like the coward you are" Sonic said angrily

"Hide, No Sonic I don't hide, I wait" Valve said smirking

"I still can't believe you came here, after what happened before, and you still come to were you know I am"

"I came for my friends" Sonic said glaring at Valve

"You mean these friends?" Valve asked pressing a button

As the button clicked a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room, it played footage taken on cameras of the wolves attacking Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles everyone.

"What have you done to them?!" Sonic screamed angrily

"Oh they're still alive, well for now" Valve said as the video played over again

Sonic continued to glare at the screen until he forced his eyes shut, and clenched his fists, he quickly opened his eyes and glared at Valve through the screen who was smirking back at him, Sonic immediately, span himself into a spin dash, and went straight through the hologram shutting it down, he aimed directly for Valve, he continued to smirk as Sonic got closer

"Alright, I've had enough... Grab him" He said looking to his side

Just before Sonic managed to reach Valve something stopped him and pulled him out from his spin dash

"Much better..." Valve said walking away from Sonic

Sonic floated in the air, he knew what was holding him, he looked over to were Valve looked before and saw Sapphire standing with her hand facing Sonic, she was holding him up once again using her telekinesis

"I heard you and Sapphire had a little meeting" Valve said stopping as he got close to Sonic again

Sonic didn't say a word, he just glared at Valve angrily

"It's rude to ignore Sonic" Valve said clicking his fingers in the direction of Sapphire

Sonic continued to glare when it felt like his neck was getting tighter, he coughed a few times, and breathed strangely

"Hurts doesn't it?" Valve asked as he watched as Sonic struggled to breath

"S..S...st..stop" Sonic chocked

"Are you going to listen to me like a good boy?" Valve asked grinning

Sonic slowly nodded continuing to cough, Valve smirked then clicked his fingers to Sapphire again, Once he did Sonic gave out a huge breath and quickly started to inhale air around him, although he was still being held by Sapphire

"Now then, are you going to answer my question?" Valve asked glaring at Sonic

"We, We met back at the house... I was with Silver" Sonic said still grasping for air

"Now was that so hard?" Valve asked smirking walking away from Sonic

Sonic continued to grasp for air, as he watched Valve move across the room

"I'm sure your still wondering what I want with all your friends Sonic" He said stopping in front of a monitor

Sonic glared at Valve, he didn't want to say another word to him, but he didn't want to feel that horrible pain of being chocked again

"Y..yes"

"Well, It's simple, I have them... I have you" Valve said turning around

"What?" Sonic asked frowning

"I don't intend on killing them, or you, If I killed you Sonic, the dark energy would be gone" Valve said grinning

"Then let them go..." Sonic said angrily

"I can't just let them go" Valve said

"Why not?" Sonic asked

"Weres the fun?" Valve asked smirking


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Knuckles leant against the wall, blood poured from under his jacket, and from his left arm

"Let me help him!" Rouge screamed angrily glaring through the glass

"She won't shut up" A wolf said staring at her

"Maybe we should let her do something..." Said another wolf turned to look at the guy beside him

"Valve did say he didn't want any of them to die..."

"If we let her go, she's just escape..." The first wolf said turning to look at him

"Not if we keep her wings attached to the chains"

The wolves glared at her through the glass, and saw her still glaring at them

"Arg, alright, alright" One of them said walking to the entrance

He walked through the entrance and walked over to Rouge

"Alright missy... I'll let you go, but only to fix the red guy up" He said unlocking her arms

"Thanks you" Rouge said watching him angrily

"Cut out that tone or I'll put these back on" The wolf said putting the chain behind him then started to unchain the chains on her legs

"I need something to patch him up with" Rouge said looking up at him

The wolf sighed angrily then walked out of the room, Everyone watched as Rouge ran quickly over to Knuckles and knelt down beside him

"Your gonna be alright" She said worryingly as she slowly took of his jacket

Knuckles opened an eye and saw as Rouge tried her hardest not to cry as she uncovered the large wound on Knuckles shoulder. After waiting a few minutes the wolf from before walked in carrying a small red medical kit, he threw it at Rouge then turned and walked back out

"Thanks jerk..." Rouge said turning and glaring at him

She turned back and looked at Knuckles

"R..Rouge" He said painfully

"It's alright, I'm gonna fix you up" Rouge said smiling slightly

Silver and the others watched as Rouge cleaned the wound on Knuckles shoulder then bandaged it

"There see" She said moving backwards smiling

"Thanks" Knuckles said quietly

Rouge looked over at Silver and saw him standing against the wall looking down at him cut arm, Rouge looked out of the glass and saw the wolfs were looking away, she picked up the small medical kit and walked over to Silver

"Hey" She said smiling

Silver looked at her and smiled

Rouge took Silvers arm and quickly cleaned away the blood, before bandaging it

"Won't you get in trouble?" Silver asked looking down at his arm

"What's the worst they can do?" Rouge said smiling at him

She walked back over to the glass wall and threw the medical kit at it, causing both wolves outside to jump

"Here's you thing back" Rouge said sitting against the wall again beside Amy and Cream who were both asleep

One of the wolves opened the entrance and picked up the medical kit, he glared at Rouge before leaving again. Both wolves turned and glared at them all through the glass before walking off down the corridor.

"Alright Sapphire that's enough" Valve said snapping his fingers to Sapphire

Sapphire once again released his grip from Sonic causing Sonic to once again grasp for air

"You need to start listening to me boy..." Valve said angrily

"No, No I really don't" Sonic said glaring at him

Valve turned to Sonic and grabbed his chin, making Sonic to look him in the eyes

"Look here boy!, Your making it really difficult for me to keep you alive" He shouted angrily

"Then kill me" Sonic replied

"Ha-ha, clever" Valve said letting go of Sonic

"I know what you're doing"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said still gasping for breaths

"You're playing me aren't you" Valve asked beginning to smirk

"What?" Sonic asked confused

"If I was to kill you... I would lose all the dark energy, and I can't go doing that now can I?" Valve asked turning away from Sonic

"Yeah... you told me already" Sonic said glaring at him

"Oh you are a clever little hedgehog aren't you" Valve said smirking

Sonic watched as Valve walked beside Sapphire, then turned to look at him

"How about you go join your friends for now?" He asked grinning

Sonic raised a brow, as Valve smiled at him

"I take that as a yes..." Valve said

Sapphire moved Sonic using her powers and walked out into the corridor causing multiple wolves turn to stare at her

"Oh and Sapphire... make sure you tell the wolves I said to do more" Valve said before closing the door again

"Do more?" Sonic thought confused

Sapphire walked down the endless corridor before coming a door way, a wolf in front of her and Sonic opened the door letting them in, as they went in Sapphire knocked Sonic against the wall

"Hey watch it!" Sonic shouted angrily

Sapphire just glared at him before forcing Sonic to face the large glass wall, guarded by 4 wolves

"Erm, you know It's like pitch black right?" Sonic said looking through the glass confused

Sapphire turned to face one of the wolves and nodded to them, the wolf then walked over to a large light switched and flipped it, causing the inside of the glass room to lighten up. Waking everyone on the inside, Sonic instantly looked around and saw each of his friends chained to the walls, he looked over to Silver and Knuckles looking at him through the glass, Sonic noticed the blood around were Knuckles was sitting, he instantly frowned and turned to face a wolf beside him

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sonic screamed angrily

Everyone ignored Sonic, they all walked over to Sapphire as she began to talk to them, but Sonic couldn't quite hear what they were saying, he watched as all the wolves turned and glared at Sonic.

Sapphire walked into the room with the glass wall still holding Sonic followed by the wolves, two of the wolves grabbed chains hanging from the walls, they pulled of Sonics scarf and put a weird collar around him neck, and two cuffs around his wrists before applying the chains, everyone in the room watched as Sapphire let go of Sonic and dropped him to the ground

"What's with the chains?" Sonic asked angrily lifting his wrists

Sapphire glared at him before walking out of the room and closed the entrance, leaving Sonic sat in front of two wolves, he looked up at them and glared angrily. Everyone sat against the wall watched as everything was silent, the Wolves just glared at Sonic as Sonic glared back

"You're a tricky little hog aren't you?" One of them said kneeling down beside him

"Tricky is one word..." Sonic said glaring at them

The wolf smirked back then pulled out a red button from under his cloak, Sonic watched as the wolf beside him smirked before reaching over and pressing the button, causing Sonic to let out a cry, the collar around his neck started to shock Sonic

"STOP IT!" Screamed Amy

The wolves ignored Amy, Sonic moved his hands up to the collar and tried his hardest to remove it, the wolves smirked at his efforts and then shocked him again, he dropped his hands down beside him and screamed in pain as the electricity flew threw him

"PLEASE... PLEASE STOP IT!" Amy cried running as close as she could to Sonic and the wolves before being pulled back by the chains

While the wolves continued to shock Sonic another wolf walked in and walked over to beside Cream, he took a strange whip like rope of the wall and began to walk over to the other two. Cream understanding what he was going to do, she leapt forward and tripped the wolf up with her chains

"Don't hurt Sonic!" She shouted angrily

"Why you little!" The wolf shouted as he stood up and grabbed the whip and walked towards her

Rouge and Amy quickly ran over to Cream and stood in front of her

"Back of gerk!" Rouge shouted glaring at him

"Oi... leave them, we got this guy to take care of" a wolf behind him said

The wolf glared at the three girls before turning and walking over to Sonic, Silver and Knuckles staring at Sonic kneeling on the hard floor squinting and panting as waves of electricity continued to pass through his body though the wolves had stopped shocking him, both Silver and Knuckles stared as the wolf holding the whip walked directly in front of Sonic causing Sonic to open one eye and give him a cold glare. The wolf just smirked back before, using the whip to whip Sonic slightly on his face, the whip managed to cut the eye that he had open, and part of his muzzle causing Sonic to let out a cry of pain

"Glare at me like that again..." The Wolf said laughing with the other two

Before the wolf attacked Sonic again one of the wolves looked down at Sonics leg and saw the bandage

"Whoa hold up..." He said walking over to Sonic

The other two just stared at the wolf bent down in front of Sonic and pulled his leg forward, causing Sonic to growl slightly

"Oh shut it" The wolf said pulling of the bandage, he put the bandage beside Sonic then stood up

"Looks like the grey guy wasn't lying" he said staring at the mark going up Sonics leg

"Geez... what is that?" another guy asked walking towards him

"Something Valve put inside him, donno what it does though, and neither does Valve" The first wolf said

"Oh well, a little mark like that isn't going to stop me from doing what the boss said" The wolf with the whip said whipping the whip against the floor

Knuckles, Rouge and Cream looked at the mark on Sonics leg, all three of them were shocked to see it, they had thought it was just a small cut, but now... they knew it was much worse. The wolf with the whip smirked as the other two moved out of the way, he smirked before whipping Sonic again, this time on his right arm and chest

"Oh this is fun!" The wolf shouted laughing evilly

Just as he was about to whip Sonic again the grey fox from before walked in

"Hey, boss said that's enough" he said looking over at Sonic with blood coming from his face and arm.

"Oh geez, what a spoilt sport" The wolf with the whip said throwing the whip near to Cream causing her to give the wolf a cold glare

One of the wolfs forced Sonic to stand, to move him against the wall, but as Sonic stood his legs couldn't balance and caused him to collapse onto his hands and knees again

"Common you rat!" The wolf shouted kicking Sonic on his side

"HE CAN'T MOVE! YOU'VE SHOCKED HIM TO MUCH!" Silver screamed angrily

"Shut your mouth you little brat..." "Just pick the thing up" The wolf standing by the door said

The wolf standing by Sonic picked him up then threw him against the wall, away from the others, he then turned and began to walk to the entrance

"Your all monsters!" Amy shouted as she began to cry

"What's wrong with being a monster?" The wolf said closing the entrance

Everyone watched as they walked down the corridor and into a room, Silver then quickly turned around to his chains and frowned

"Come on this needs to work..." He said focusing

"Silver? What are you doing?" Asked Rouge looking over at him

"I've been concentrating my power for ages now, just a little bit more... and the chain should snap" Silver said still watching the end of the chains attached to the wall

Amy looked at Sonic sitting unconscious against the wall blood dripped from his eye, arm and chest, she then quickly turned to look behind her at the chains, she frowned then walked as far back as she could until the chains stopped her, she then began to pull on the chains. Rouge and Cream looked at her, then back at their chains. They both stood up and began to full on their chains.

"Come on!" Silver said annoyed still concentrated

After continuing to pull on their Chains, soon joined by Knuckles who managed to stand still with the pain from his shoulder, Silvers chain finally snapped knocking Silver backwards, causing everyone to quickly turn to the noise of the breaking

"Someone may have heard that..." he said standing up brushing himself on

He quickly flew himself over to the wall beside the door and grabbed the keys, he flew to Knuckles and released him, then gave him the key to Sonics chains

"Get them of him, I'll get the girls"

Knuckles nodded and started to ran towards Sonic, before stopping and picking up Sonics scarf then continuing to run over to him, holding his shoulder. He knelt down in front of Sonic and saw the line of blood going over his eye and muzzle. Knuckles tried to hide his sadness as he used his jacket to cover the blood coming from Sonics arm.

"We're gonna get out of here" He said looking over at Silver setting Amy and Rouge free.

Knuckles stood up and walked behind Sonic to the chains on the wall, Knuckles instantly smashed through them creating a loud echo through the large cave cell just as everyone made their way over to him and Sonic. Silver quickly knelt beside Sonic and nudged him slightly trying to wake him

"A lot of electricity was put inside of him..." Rouge said standing beside Silver

"Yeah... we need to get him back" Silver said looking up at her

"Any idea how? The doors locked from the outside" Amy said sighing

"Silver... can't you use your power to break through?" asked Knuckles

"I dought it... not even my power can break through that..." Silver said looking at the stone entrance

"Really? You just broke through stinking chains!" Amy shouted angrily

"Yeah... and that took most of my power..." Silver said looking at her sadly

"If I would Amy, I would trust me!"

Amy looked at him and sighed apologetically.

"Guys... Guys I think they're coming!" Rouge said looking out the glass wall

"What?! What do we do?!" Cream asked looking around panicking

"Alright, I have an idea... But it may not work" Silver said looking at the door again

"If it gets us out of here, let's go for it" Rouge said looking down at Sonic

Silver and Knuckles picked up Sonic and lead everyone to the wall on the right hand side of the door, the only part of the cell the wolves couldn't see through the glass

"Now we wait..." Silver said quietly as everyone began to hear running footprints and shouting

"Whatever that noise was, it came from that cell!" A wolf shouted as he ran down the corridor with 2 others

"How can it come from there? They're all chained to the stinking wall!" Another wolf shouted

As they came to the glass, they all gasped to see all the chains were broke off from the walls and none of the prisoners were there

"What?! HOW DID THEY GET OUT?!" A wolf shouted

"They can't get out... there probably hiding" another one said looking around

One of the wolves walked over to the entrance and swiped a card causing the stone door to lift open letting the 5 wolves to walk in, they all walked straight past Silver and others pinned against the wall glaring at them. Silver nudged Rouge then slowly began to walk alongside the wall to the outside. Once they were all outside, Silver sat Sonic against the wall, before running over to the stone wall and used his power on the lock to close it. The noise from it hitting floor caused all 5 wolves to quickly gerk around and see Silver and the others standing outside the glass smirking at them

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" One of the wolves shouted running to the door and started to try and open it

"That's going to get you nowhere..." Rouge said grinning at them

"Come on... more will be coming soon and we need to go..." Silver said picking Sonic up with Knuckles again

Everyone nodded then began to run down the endless corridor, but were soon greeted by the sound of footprints again.

"Oh great..." Amy said

Knuckles looked around quickly for a way out then saw a door, but it was locked

"Here..." He said giving Amy Sonics scarf before running over to the door

"Knuckles it's locked" Cream said watching him

"Yeah, not for long..." Knuckles said smashing the lock, causing it to flash green, then the door beside it swung open

"Impressive" Rouge said smiling as she flew in followed the other

Silver quickly sat Sonic down then ran and helped Knuckles close the door just before the wolves ran past them, causing them all to sigh in relief.

Amy knelt beside Sonic and sighed sadly, she ran her fingers across the mark on his leg causing Rouge walk over to them

"Amy? What is that?" She asked looking at the mark

"We don't know" Amy said looking up at her

"It doesn't seem to be hurting him" Silver said walking over to them

Amy turned back to look at Sonic leaning against an office table and sighed sadly

"So... is this like there conference room?" asked Rouge looking around

"Must be" Knuckles said looking at the table

"It's kinda small don't you think?" asked Cream

"I guess they used to much room on that stupid cave cell thing" Rouge said looking at her

Silver looked back at the door and could still hear wolves running back and forth, he sighed before turning back to look at Amy putting Sonics scarf around his neck once again.

"So any idea how we're going to get out of here without anyone spotting us?" She asked turning to face him

"We're, gonna need to run" Sonic said still with his eyes closed

* * *

**I feel like such a bitch doing this to Sonic and Knuckles... **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as long as they are not rude ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone turned and looked at Sonic, he continued to lay against the wall, he slowly opened his injured eye and looked over to Silver

"Sonic!" Everyone said happily going over to him

"Hey..." Sonic said trying to sit himself up

"Take it easy..." Amy said helping him

"I'm alright" Sonic said smiling at her

Amy smiled back then helped him stand, as he stood his legs shock then he fell and leant on Knuckles

"Gezz... I can't even move now..." He said looking down at his legs

"I guess your legs are still recovering..." Rouge said smiling slightly at him

"Yeah I guess..." Sonic said sighing

"Sonic... did you say we should run through them?" asked Silver

"Yeah, there's no other way..." Sonic said looking at him

"But you can't run" Rouge said

"True... but you and Silver can fly" Knuckles said

"Maybe you and Silver could hold all of us while flying" Cream said smiling

"All four of you?" asked Silver

"How else do you plan on us getting out of here?" asked Amy

Rouge and Silver sighed then looked at the door, footprints could still be heard from the wolves running about outside

"You could take 2 at a time, I'll stay here with Knuckles, and you both take the girls" Sonic said looking at Silver

Silver looked back and looked at Sonic and nodded

"Alright, let's do it"

* * *

Silver stood by the door, holding Amy in his arms beside Rouge holding Cream and Cheese, Silver turned and looked at Sonic leaning against the wall, Sonic nodded and smiled to encourage Silver, Silver nodded back and turned to face Knuckles who stood beside the door, with his hand on the lock, Rouge nodded at him causing Knuckles to nod back. Then he pressed it, the doors flew open attracting the attention of a few wolves outside, Rouge and Silver quickly flew out and headed down the corridor, But before the wolves could even think of chasing them Knuckles leapt out and knocked them both out cold, before running quickly back in. He quickly helped Sonic move to a hiding spot as more wolves could be heard running towards the now open door.

"They've defiantly been here..." One of the wolves said from outside

"You think they ran off?" asked another one

"Nah, we would have seen em"

This made Sonic and Knuckles smile, knowing the four of their friends made it past the wolves without being caught.

"You think they went in there?" asked another one looking in the large room

"I donno... you think we should check?" asked another one

"Guess so"

Around 7 wolves came bounding into the room, trapping Sonic and Knuckles in a shadowy corner away from the door

"Now what?" Whispered Sonic leaning on Knuckles

"We could make a run for it..." Knuckles whispered

"Erm... can't run remember?" Sonic whispered looking down at his legs

"You know... what does the boss want with those weird emerald things?" Sonic overheard a wolf say

"Emerald things?" asked another wolf

"Yeah, you know... those... eh... Chaos emeralds, yeah that's them"

"How should I know? Maybe they cause Chaos"

"How can 7 emeralds cause Chaos you idiot?"

"It says it in the name 'Chaos emeralds'"

"Whatever, maybe the boss just wants them cuz there weird..."

"We searched hours for those things... and there just sitting there though..."

"Maybe he's planning something"

Sonic eagerly leaned forward wanting to hear more about these Chaos emeralds, but Knuckles quickly pulled him back trying not to get caught

"What are those Chaos emeralds?" Sonic whispered

"...I'll tell you later" Knuckles whispered back looking over to the door

"You know?" Sonic whispered confused

Knuckles just nodded as he saw 2 shadows appear by the door, he then smiled then turned to face Sonic who was still puzzlingly looking at him

"You ready?" Knuckles asked him ignoring the look

"How are you planning on doing this? I can't run..." Sonic said raising a brow

"Trust me..." Knuckles said smirking

Sonic smiled back, then Knuckles grabbed his arms

"Alright, hold on" Knuckles said grinning

Sonic nodded just before Knuckles sprang out of the shadows and ran through all the wolves, and straight into the corridor

"THERE THEY GO!" one of the wolves shouted running over to where Knuckles ran to

Once the wolves reached the corridor, they all puzzlingly looked around to see no sign of the red and blue creatures.

* * *

Silver and Rouge flew outside and put down Sonic and Knuckles then landed beside them

"Alright...girls its safe" Silver said looking up a large tree

Everyone looked up to see Amy and Cream sitting against the bark of the tree looking down at them

"Good" Amy said grabbing Cream and Cheese and jumping down

"I think we better leave here" Silver said turning around to look back in the cave

"You know the way back?" asked Rouge

"Erm, I think I do" Silver said looking at her

"Alright... lead the way" Knuckles said walking forward

Everyone walked of leaving Sonic leaning against the tree with Amy standing beside him

"You need help?" She asked watching as he tried to stand properly

"I think I got it..." Sonic said balancing

He put his arms out beside him and sighed in relief as he stood on his own

"Good" Amy said smiling at him

Sonic slowly moved his feet causing him to move forward a few feet, he then picked up the pace slightly and his legs became to feel less numb

"Ha, there... back to normal" He said turning to look at Sonic smiling

Amy giggled before running up beside him, then they both ran and caught up with the others, who were all thrilled to see Sonic could walk again.

* * *

"Won't they know where to find us?" Cream asked walking along a familiar gravel path

"Maybe, this is a big place, so they might just end up getting lost" Knuckles said smiling down at her

He looked over to Sonic who was staring at the ground as he walked, all that flew through his mind was Sapphire, Valve and the strange Chaos emeralds the wolves spoke about

"Sonic? You ok?" Knuckles asked

Sonic quickly looked up and looked at Knuckles

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine..." he said smiling slightly

Knuckles kept looking at him then sighed, he knew Sonic to well to know something was troubling him. But he knew it would be better not to ask.

"Here we go... home sweet home" Rouge said flying over to the arch

Rouge peeked in to see Shadow sitting on the roof with a bandage on his arm

"You're back!" he shouted jumping down of the roof

His shout caught the attention of everyone inside, Tails quickly ran to the window and saw everyone walk through the arch, Tails beamed before running back and running through the door, followed by Blaze, who had a large bandage around her side

"Hey you guys" Knuckles said smiling at them

Espio appeared at the window and smiled as he saw everyone was ok.

Shadow ran up to Sonic and Silver and grabbed both of them and hugged them, causing Sonic and Silver to do the same

"I was so worried" He said sadly

"We're ok" Silver said seeing the worried look of Shadows face

Shadow stepped back and looked at Sonics half open, bleeding eye, and cut muzzle

"Sonic... what happened?" He asked staring at Sonics injured eye

"...Long story" Sonic said smiling slightly

Everyone stood around the three brothers smiling, before all three separated and smiled. Immediately Blaze jumped on Silver and hugged him

"I knew you'd be alright" She said happily

"I'm glad you're ok..." Silver said blushing looking down at her side

"Ha-ha... Your cute when you Blush" Blaze said taking a step back causing Silver to blush even more

"I'm glad your back..." Tails said nudging Sonic smiling

"Yeah me to" Sonic said smiling down at him

Shadow continued to smile at Sonic before seeing the large red mark twisting around his leg, which the wolf had unwrapped

"Whoa... Sonic what's that?" He asked causing everyone else to look down with him

"I don't know..." Sonic said leaning down and rubbing it

"You don't know?" Espio asked appearing

"No" Sonic said looking up at him

"Valve shot something into him that night on the cliff... not long after, that appeared" Silver said looking at the mark

"You knew about it?" Asked Blaze

"Yeah... me and Amy new, but we didn't want to tell anyone" Silver said looking at her

"How come?" Rouge asked Confused

"Just... we didn't want to worry anyone" Amy said sighing

"You still should have told us... even if we did worry" Blaze said smiling at Sonic

"We're all family and we help each other"

Sonic looked and smiled at her then stood up again looked at the sun coming up over to trees

"You know... I think that would have to be the longest night of my life..." Shadow said smiling at the sun rise

"Ha-ha, yeah..." Rouge said yawning

"I think we all deserve a rest" Knuckles said looking how tired everyone looked

Everyone nodded and laughed before heading into the tree house. Except Sonic who just turned and looked out of the arch staring through it, his mind was still filled with questions, and pictures of his mother and father, He sighed before walking over to a flower patch with 4 small chaos playing in it

"Chao!" One of them shouted happy to see Sonic

"Hey you guys" Sonic said smiling at them as the other Chaos all smiled at him

Sonic slumped down on the flowers and fell backwards and looked at the pinkie, bluely sky and smiled. He tried to open his injured eye fully but was stopped by a sting of pain

"Ah..." He said covering his eye

"Chao?" One of the Chaos asked worryingly

Sonic looked over and smiled at the Chao before moving away his hand, there was blood on his glove from his eye and muzzle, he sighed then sat up, He looked over at the black jacket on his arm, he slowly began to take it off to revile a large scratch left by the whip from before, he put the jacket beside him before falling back onto the flowers and spread out his arms letting the air get to his injures, he closed his eyes and just thought about everything that happened at that strange cave not far from where they were, Before he knew it. He ended up falling asleep still on the patch of flowers, soon joined by the 4 Chaos who laid beside and on him.

* * *

~Sonic opened his eyes, he quickly say up and looked over to the door, He looked over to Shadow and Silver to see they were asleep then hide a small rabbit toy under his pillow before quickly jumping down from his bed and running over to the door and began to jump at it to try and reach the handle

"Sonic... Stop banging" Shadow shouted turning over on his bunk bed

Sonic turned and made a face at him and began to jump again trying to open the door, Silver looked over the top of the bunk bed and laughed, he sat up and lifted his hand, then used his telekinesis to lift Sonic high enough to reach the handle and open the door

"Tank you Silver" Sonic said as Silver put him down

"You're welcome... Mr grumpy down there's to busy sleeping to help you..." Silver said looking over the side of the bunk down at Shadow facing the wall

"Hey... you kept me up late" Shadow said turning and looking up at him

"Yeah cuz Sonic..." Silver began

"Shh... you hear that?" Shadow said sitting up and looking over to the door

Silver flew down from his bed and walked down the corridor with Sonic and Shadow behind him to Sapphires room door

"Just go away... I...I don't want you here..." Sapphire said pacing the room

"What's mummy doing?" whispered Sonic confused

"I donno..." Silver whispered back

"But why there? The woods are dangerous... and we need to pass them to get there" Sapphire said stopping

"Well you should care!" She shouted angrily

Sonic, Shadow and Silver watched as a shadowy figure appeared in front of Sapphire and grabbed her, the three hedgehogs couldn't make out who or what it was they just stared around the corner of the door afraid to go near whatever it was. Sonic watched as his mother glared angrily at the shadowy figure, but as she did, her eyes turned a dark colour and her quills changed colour slightly, she raised her hand and shot a strange power bolt from it, causing the shadowy figure to disappear

"Alright... I'll bring them" She said sighing as her quills returned to normal and her eyes changed back to their emerald colour

Sonic, Shadow and Silver all quickly ran back to their room as they saw Sapphire walking their way, Silver ran in last and slammed the door shut leaving all three young hedgehogs staring at each other in shock of what had happened.~

* * *

Shadow opened an eye and looked up at the clock, 1:27pm it read, he sat leaned forward from the sofa in the sitting room and stretched, he looked at the arm chair the other side of the room and saw Knuckles asleep there

"Guess we fell asleep" He whispered standing up stretching his legs

"I guess the others went to get some rest to..."

He walked over the window and looked out, he looked down and saw Sonic and the Chaos asleep on the flowers

"Ha-ha... I don't get him" Shadow said walking over to the door and walking out

Shadow walked over to the flowers and stood in front of Sonic, as he did the Chaos opened there eyes and flew over to Shadow causing Sonic to open his eye

"Hey" Shadow said sitting down beside him

"Hey" Sonic said yawning back

"You like these things huh?" Shadow said as a Chao tried to play with his quills

"Yeah..." Sonic said sitting up leaning on his arm smiling at the Chaos as they flew back over to him and sat beside him

"You sure you ok?" Shadow asked looking at Sonic changing his expression

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Sonic asked

"Well... with everything that's going on... with what happened to mum" Shadow said sadly

Sonic sighed and fell back onto the flowers

"She changed... I guess that's how it goes" He said sadly

"You know you're not like them..." Shadow said looking down at him

"Oh aren't I?" Sonic asked quickly sitting back up

"I have the same evil as they do... I could change just like she did, what if I change and end up hurting you or Silver? You don't know what it's like to feel this way..." Sonic said

"Any day now I could just change and attack everyone, and... and that scares me" he said turning away sadly

"But don't forget... you can control it" Shadow said trying to smile

"But for how long?" Sonic asked sadly as he looked down at the ground

"I don't want to hurt anyone... not like mum did"

"You won't hurt anyone" Shadow said trying to cheer Sonic up

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Sonic asked turning to face him

"I know you..." Shadow said smiling

Sonic just sighed and turned around again, then he slowly stood up and walked over to the arch

"Where you going?" Shadow asked watching him

"Just for a run..." Sonic said turning to face him

"But..." Shadow began

But before Shadow could finish Sonic was already gone. Shadow sighed loudly before standing up and walking to the arch followed by the Chaos

"You think I should follow him?" Shadow asked them looking at them

All the Chaos slowly nodded at Shadow causing Shadow to smile

"Cover for me ok" He said as he quickly ran out of the arch

* * *

Sonic raced through the endless trees and bushes as tears ran down his cheeks

"He doesn't get it..." He thought to himself

He continued to run until he reached the fields, he raced over them as fast as he could until he reached his old house, he stopped outside and whipped away a tear, he walked to the door and walked in. He quickly had a look around to make sure no one was there, and luckily this time there wasn't. He walked up the stairs and saw his, Shadow and Silvers old bedroom, he opened the door and walked in. The same old bunk bed was there. and the small bed against the window across from the bunk bed. He smiled as he walked in and looked around. His bed was almost exactly how he had left it that day, He walked over Shadow and Silvers bunk bed and saw pictures hung and stuck on the walls, pictures that wasn't there when he was there, all the pictures were of them three together when they were kids. Sonic smiled as he looked at each one. He then walked back over to his bed and sat on it and leaned back against the window, he looked around his bed then saw something sticking out from underneath his pillow. He leant forward and reached over and pulled out a small brown rabbit fluffy teddy, the same one his mother had bought for him when he was a baby, he had never liked Shadow and Silver playing with it so he hid it every morning from them under his pillow. He smiled then leant back against the window lifting his knees up still holding the rabbit in his hands.

"I wish that never had happened..." He said to himself sadly

"We would still be a family"

He dropped his head in his knees and dropped the rabbit in his lap before wrapping his arms around his knees and tears began to fall from his eyes.

* * *

**Authors Comments-**

**A little depressing bit there... **

**Reviews are appreciated as long as they are not Rude!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shadow ran out of the woods and looked around to see if he could see Sonic

"Sonic? You around here?" He shouted as he walked forward alone a small path

"I'm sure I saw him come this way..." He thought folding his arms sighing

"He did come this way" Came a voice from behind him

Shadow quickly turned to see Knuckles standing there with a hand on his hip looking at Shadow smiling

"Oh hey" Shadow said smiling back

"I overheard you and Sonic talking..." Knuckles said dropping his hand down beside him

"So did everyone else"

"Did the others stay back?" Asked Shadow

"Eh..." Knuckles said turning around

Shadow looked behind Knuckles and saw Amy, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tails and Espio walking out of the woods

"Hm... so... not everyone?" Shadow said smiling slightly

"Cream was still asleep" Amy said smiling

"You know were Sonic went?" asked Silver floating beside Rouge

"No... I just about saw him run out here... then he vanished" Shadow said looking around the woods

"I think I know where he went" Amy said walking in front of everyone

"Yeah? Where?" Shadow asked eagerly

"I'll show you... come on" Amy said walking off followed by everyone else

Sonic looked up and rested his chin of his knees, he rubbed away tears as he looked at the door in front of him. The big Picture of Him, Shadow, Silver and Sapphire was still hung there, the same one Silver and Shadow had put up for Sonic, so every time Sapphire went out, he wouldn't feel alone. He smiled at the picture before lifting his head from his knees and leaning against the glass again. He hadn't been in this old house for years, but it felt like nothing had changed at all.

He looked down and eyed the mark on his leg, he leaned forward and moved it in front of him, stretching it giving him a better view of it

"I guess I know what you do finally..."

He sighed before leaning back against the glass again, the thoughts of Valve and Sapphire raced through his mind, the things Valve told him, how he can't get out of being evil... Sonic knew how fast it took Sapphire to change, and after what Valve had told him... he would change even faster, that's why he ran of... if he is near his friends when he does change, he won't be able to stop himself from hurting them... or worse. He closed his eyes and just thought about what was going to happen to him, when he heard voices coming from the outside, he opened his injured eye and turned around slightly, he saw most of his friends and brothers walking towards the house, he sighed coldly, as much as he wanted to see and be with them... he knew he had to be away from them.

* * *

"You sure he's here?" asked Tails walking into the old house

"Yeah..." Amy said looking around

"How do you know?" asked Blaze

"I just do" Amy said smiling at her

Silver and Shadow looked around smiling

"Haven't been here in a while" Shadow said blowing dust of a picture frame

"Last time I was here, I didn't really get a good look around" Silver said as he looked up the stairs

"I forgot you were here before" Shadow said looking over to Silver

"Yeah, it didn't go great though" Silver said sighing

"Sonic?" Knuckles shouted walking past them and looked up the stairs

"Yeah, I'm up here" Sonic shouted back from upstairs still annoyed, but he knew one of them were bound to find him anyway

Everyone quickly turned their attention the stairs, then all began to walk up them. Shadow walked down the corridor in front of everyone and pushed their bedroom door open slightly to see Sonic sitting on his old bed leaning against the window

"Hey..." Silver said smiling, slightly relived to see him

"Hey" Sonic said back leaning forward

Shadow and Silver looked around there old room and smiled

"I never noticed how small it was in here" Shadow said looking around

"Yeah I know" Sonic said watching him

Shadow looked back over to Sonic and sighed, he and Silver walked over to Sonic and sat either side of him

"You ok?" Silver asked looking beside him at Sonic who continued to look straight

"Yeah..." Sonic said lifting his other leg and leaning on them again

"...Really?" Shadow asked looking at him sadly

"Yeah don't worry... I'm super happy" Sonic said sarcastically as Knuckles and the others walked in

"Sonic, we're all here for you... you know that right?" Blaze said slightly smiling

Sonic didn't say anything, he just looked down at his lap, trying to hide all his emotions

"Sonic...?" Amy asked sighing

Sonic looked up at her and sighed loudly

"I don't know what to do anymore..." He said sadly

"Sonic, what exactly happened?" Shadow asked looking at him sadly

"Nothing" Sonic said sighing

"Don't lie Sonic, we can tell when something's up" Rouge said folding her arms

"Alright, when I was Valve, he kept telling me about the evil inside me, how that I'm going to change any time now, and when I do... I can't change back... and I...I don't want that" Sonic said

Everyone looked at Sonic and saw how upset and worried he looked, they didn't know what to say back to him.

"Sonic... we won't let you change" Knuckles said sitting on the bed in front of Sonic, Shadow and Silver

"You can't stop it..." Sonic said as he stopped a tear from falling

"It happened to my dad... then my mum... With both there evil together, it will happen to me faster"

"Well we can try!" Tails said clenching his fist

"You can control it, you have all this time... and you can now!"

"No...No I can't" Sonic said looking down at the mark on his leg

Everyone looked down at it confused at what Sonic meant

"He found out what this was... He made it so... The evil in me would come out sooner, So I can't stop it from taking over" Sonic said as tears fell from his eyes

Everyone looked in horror at the mark, but everyone refused to just give up on him

"I don't care! YOUR STILL YOU!" Amy shouted as a tear rolled from her eye

"But for how long!" Sonic shouted back sadly

"We can find a way to stop it..." Shadow began

"NO!" Sonic shouted jumping of the bed and walked towards the door putting the small rabbit on a bookshelf near him, just as he tried to leave he got blocked by Blaze

"Blaze, move" Sonic said still continuing to cry

"NO!" Blaze shouted as she began to cry

"YOUR NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY, WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU TO DO THIS ALONE!"

"IF I STAY... I'M JUST GOING TO HURT YOU!" Sonic shouted angrily

"Sonic stop it!" Shadow said getting up of the bed

"NO! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sonic yelled still crying

"We do..." Silver said sadly

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic shouted getting angrier

Sonic sighed then leaned against the wall and looked up, still crying with everyone looking at him worried, Knuckles looked at him and sighed, then remembered something him and Sonic spoke about before

"You still want to know about the Chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked sighing

Sonic looked over to him, then raised a brow

"Yeah..." He said

"Alright, the Chaos emeralds are 7 emeralds that have CRAZY amounts of power, controlled by the master emerald, Controlled by Tikal, the guardian of the master emerald, these 7 emeralds can change a creature..." Knuckles said looking at Sonic

"Wait... Change a creature?" Espio asked standing by Blaze

"Yeah..." Knuckles said looking at him

"You think they can stop Sonic from changing?!" Silver asked eagerly

"Maybe" Knuckles said

Everyone looked at Knuckles, then at Sonic who had stopped crying and was staring out the window

"Then we need to get them!" Shadow said determined

"Yeah... but the emeralds are with Valve" Sonic said sighing

"Then we risk it, we're not going to lose you" Silver said smiling at Sonic

Sonic looked over at Silver, then smiled slightly back before looking over to Knuckles

"You think you can control it until then?" Knuckles asked

"I'll try..." Sonic said smiling

Sonic already knew the evil inside him was being forced out, that's why he lashed out at Blaze, but now he was determined to get those emeralds, he didn't want to turn out like his mother and father, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he looked over to Amy who was smiling at him, he smiled back before walking out of the room followed by everyone else.

* * *

Sonic and the others walked through rough bushes before coming to an opening

"Well... here we go again" Rouge whispered looking around

"Just think, we were only here yesterday" Shadow said looking into the opening

"Yeah, but this time... we have a good reason" Knuckles said standing on a tree above them with Silver and Sonic

Sonic turned and watched as the sun was slowly beginning to set, he sighed as he could feel the mark on his leg getting tighter, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to worry anyone.

"You ready?" Silver asked looking over to him

Sonic nodded then smirked slightly looking down at the opening

"Alright... let's find them emeralds" Blaze said walking out of the bushes with the others

Everyone walked through the quiet hallways of the hidden lab/base, Sonic walked in front making sure no one jumped out in front of them.

"Did they say where they were?" asked Amy

"The emeralds? No" Sonic said looking at her

"Guess we just need to keep looking around huh?" Rouge said looking into rooms

"Guess so" Shadow said sighing

They continued to walk down the corridor when they all noticed a bright light coming from a room near them.

"What's that?" asked Tails flying over to the door

"Tails!" Sonic said following him annoyed

Sonic and Tails looked through the window and saw hundreds of crowded wolf creatures all looking onto a stage. Sonic instantly changed as he saw who was standing there talking to the wolves, Valve was there standing beside Sapphire, both talking to the crowd in front of them, Sonic saw as Sapphire was holding a girl with her powers, the girl had long yellow quills and wore a blue and white dress, she looked older than Sonic, around the same age as Shadow, but that wouldn't stop him, Sonic growled angrily and before anyone could stop him he burst into the room causing all the wolves to quickly turn around to the sound of the door falling to the ground. Everything was silent before Valve spoke

"I've been waiting for you"

Just as Sonic ran forward an inch the door behind him shot up from the ground, and slammed itself against the wall, stopping Knuckles and the others from getting in

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted banging on the door joined by the others

Sonic turned back from looking at the door to Valve, Sapphire and the girl

"Meet Tikal Sonic" Valve said smirking as he looked over to the girl

"Let me GO!" She shouted struggling

"You see... This young girl, has a very special power, one in which.. she can control my marvellous emeralds and the bigger emerald we came across... This bigger emerald is known as the master emerald Sonic, and apparently... If you can use the master emeralds power, correctly and defeat the evil that lies inside it, you get a wish... and according to this glamorous little Echidna...I'm that evil" Valve said looking back to Sonic who was standing looking at them glaring through Valve viciously

Sonic stared at Valve, then at Tikal, this evil? Did it mean something... Tikal was only supposed to appear when the Master emerald was in danger, so Valve must be doing something to it... Or was it Sonic that caused her to appear

"Let her go!" Sonic said furiously

"You don't even know the girl" Valve said grinning

All the wolves watched as Sonic began to walk slowly towards the stage were Valve and Sapphire stood, he continued to glare at Valve, the amount of anger inside of him was increasing, now, it had become increasingly hard for him to try to control the evil, but he wasn't giving up

"I said... let her go" He said clenching his fists

Valve smirked as he eyed the mark on Sonics leg, he saw as the bottom of it began to turn a dark black

"Very well" He said as he snapped his fingers

Sapphire instantly dropped the girl in the air, but just before she could hit the floor a figure appeared under her, but it wasn't Sonic

"Ah Shadow, Silver... What a nice surprise" Valve said looking at the two hedgehogs that had appeared

"I didn't see you enter"

"Guess you were a little slow closing the door" Shadow said smirking holding Tikal in his arms

Sonic grinned at his brothers before joining them both, then looking up and glaring at Valve and Sapphire.

"I've had enough of this..." Valve began

"Now, it begins"

Valve smirked before gripping his hands together and looking at the wolves behind them all, he closed his eyes, and before anyone could move, Himself, Sapphire, Tikal and the three hedgehogs were all gone, leaving the wolves shocked.

Sonic sat up from a hard ground and rubbed his quills

"Geez..." he said sitting up

He looked around and saw Shadow and Silver lying beside him, he quickly moved over to them and nudged them, causing them both to move and open there eyes, causing Sonic to breathe a sigh in relief.

"Whoa... what happened?" Silver asked sitting up

"We where teleported" A voice came from behind them

Sonic, Silver and Shadow all turned and looked at Tikal standing looking down of a cliff

"Teleported where?" asked Shadow standing up

"To my world" Tikal said turning to face them

"What?!" All three hedgehogs yelled confused

"Valve teleported us all here by mistake, he must have been trying to only send him and Sapphire, but" Tikal began

"Thanks to that mark... we're here to" She said looking down at Sonics leg

Sonic looked down and sighed

"I forgot about that" He said sadly

"That mark, I've seen it before" Tikal said walking towards the three hedgehogs

"Yeah?" Sonic asked as he bent down beside him

"Yes... I can cure it" Tikal said running her hand along the mark

"YOU CAN?!" All three hedgehogs yelled shocked

"Yes" Tikal said standing up

"How?" Sonic asked eagerly

"I need a Chaos emerald... But Valve has them all" Tikal said sighing

"But... it's happening now!" Sonic said looking down at his leg

"I know" Tikal said looking up at him

"You know were Valve is?" asked Shadow

"I'm afraid not" Tikal said sadly

"Tikal... how did you end up on out world?" Sonic asked looking at her

Tikal looked up at Sonic and then at his leg

"The amounts of Evil coming from you, your father and your mother... it's become too much... You see... Your father is linked to the master emerald somehow" She said looking up at them

"That's what he meant by the evil inside.." Sonic said

"Yes..." Tikal said sighing

"How is our mum evil then?" Silver asked confused

"Valve linked her... I'm not sure how, but he must have found a way" Tikal said looking at them all

"He tried with you three too..."

"WHAT?!" Shadow asked shocked

"I managed to stop him.. I protected you from being connected... but... I was unable to stop him from getting Sonic linked, by then his power had become too strong, even so... he didn't know which of you had the evil..." Tikal explained

"That's why he tried to kill us in the fire?" asked Silver

"Yes... his power had gotten the best of him... he wanted nothing but evil, but Sapphire wouldn't let him test on you three" Tikal said

"... What does it mean by a wish?" asked Sonic changing the subject

"When the evil is destroyed... a wish it to be granted... but, at the same time, another good or evil soul becomes linked to the master emerald, like Valves" Tikal explained

"But I thought our mum and Sonic are linked?" Silver said confused

"They are... But they are not the rightful souls, so they are not the ones that need to die" Tikal said smiling slightly

"This is way too confusing" Sonic said sitting on a rock

"I know.." Tikal said chuckling

Sonic smiled at her, but was halted by a shock of pain coming up from the mark on his leg

"Ah!" He shouted grasping his leg

"Sonic? What's wrong?!" Shadow asked quickly turning to Sonic

"Oh no..." Tikal thought stepping backwards

"AHH!" Sonic screamed as he slipped of the rock onto the ground, causing Shadow and Silver to rush over to him

"STOP!" Tikal yelled grapping them both with her power

"Let us go! He's in pain!" Silver shouted turning to face her

"NO, IT'S TO..." She began

Before she could say another word a small dark blue ring came out from under Sonic, then grew bigger as it flew on the ground past Tikal, Shadow and Silver, causing them all to look down and watch as the ring faded away

"H..Huh?" Shadow wondered looking over to Sonic

"We need to go! NOW!" Tikal said turning around

"NO WAY! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" Silver shouted angrily

Before Tikal could respond, a small laugh could be heard coming from Sonic, all three of them looked towards Sonic. They saw as the mark quickly extended upwards and joint to the mark on his closed eye. Just before Shadow could say anything, Sonics eyes shot open, but the emerald green colour was gone, his eyes were dark red, he slowly rose and smirked at Shadow, Silver and Tikal, and sprang towards them. Tikal didn't wait anymore, before Shadow and Silver could argue, he closed her eyes and teleported, leaving Sonic standing there looking around.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shadow and Silver fell onto the hard ground below then the quickly stood up to turn and look at Tikal angrily

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Shadow yelled

"YOU LEFT HIM!" Silver shouted angry

"I had no other choice" Tikal said sadly

"What do you mean no other choice?!" Shadow said still rather angry

"We... we were too late, the darkness inside on him, it has already taken over" Tikal said turning away from them

"Wha..." Silver and Shadow both said stunned

"I'm sorry..." Tikal said

"Can't we do something?! Can't them emeralds help?!" Silver asked floating in front of her

"No... I'm afraid they can't" Tikal said sadly

"What, why not?!" Shadow asked angrily running over to them

"I cannot say..." Tikal said sighing

"SO WE JUST LEAVE HIM?!" Silver asked

Tikal didn't say anything, she just turned around and faced away from them, if there was a way to change Sonic back to normal, she didn't know about it. Shadow and Silver looked at each other then back at Tikal, Shadow stepped forward to move towards her but got distracted by something hitting his foot. He looked down and saw something sticking out of the grass

"Hm" He said as he bent down

He moved the grass out of the way before something red and bright gleamed through

"Whoa..." He said as he picked it up.

"What is that?" Silver asked looking at it

"I donno" Shadow said still looking at the object in his hands

As he continued to hold it, it soon began to glow brighter causing Tikal to turn around

"AN EMERALD!" She shouted

The Chaos emerald continued to glow in Shadows hand, before he quickly handed it to Tikal worried it was going to react in some way.

"I thought Valve had them all" She said looking down at it

"I guess he may have dropped them when he teleported" Silver said looking at the emerald

"Maybe" Tikal said looking at him

"If that's so the other emeralds should be around here" "Could you help me look?"

"Wait hold on a sec... How come that emerald was glowing with Shadow held it... and know its stopped?" Silver asked

Tikal looked down at the emerald then back at the two hedgehogs

"It may have connected to you..." She replied

"Connected?" Asked Shadow confused

"Yes" Tikal said "It must feel the goodness inside of you"

"Ok... what use it that?" asked Silver still floating Shadow

"You may be able to use Chaos control... it hasn't been used for so many years now... but I believe you have the potential" Tikal explained smiling slightly

"Chaos Control? What does that do?" asked Shadow

"It can teleport you, anywhere you want" Tikal said

"Ok, but can it help Sonic?" asked Silver frowning

"If Valve lost the chaos emeralds... he may have lost the Master emerald to, which means we need to find it... If we find the Master emerald before Valve we get a better chance" Tikal explained

"...Still... How does that help Sonic?" Shadow asked crossing his arms

"Valve spoke of it, when the evil is destroyed that is connected to the master emerald.. you get 1 wish.. I made it that way, so people would come to try to destroy Valve, once he turned evil..." Tikal said sighing

"So, either one of us, needs to DESTROY Valve?" asked Silver raising a brow

"Yes" Tikal said firmly

"But he's too strong for us" Shadow said sighing

"That's why you're going to get help" Tikal said smiling

Shadow and Silver looked at her confused until she held out the Chaos emerald

"Take this, and use it"

Shadow looked at her confused, but eventually took it again

"Ok.. . So where do I go?" he asked looking at the emerald

"It'll come to you" Tikal said smiling at him

"Alright, I know... Now how do I actually use this thing?" Shadow asked confusingly looking at the emerald

"Take it Slow, make sure you say the words CHAOS CONTROL correctly, and think about where you want to go" Tikal explained

Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated hard, then opened his eyes and looked at Silver

"Alright, let's go" He said

Silver nodded and they both looked over to Tikal

"I will see you back here shortly... I will try and find a way to change back your brother" Tikal said still looking at them

Shadow nodded before grasping the Chaos emerald tightly then

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Tikal looked away as the light was far too bright to stare into

"Good luck" She said smiling slightly looking back then turning around and frowning down the cliff in front of her

* * *

Shadow and Silver landed in the same room as before, but it wasn't a perfect landing... Silver skidded across the floor before banging into the side of the stage, meanwhile Shadow toppled forward losing his balance

"Ow..." They both said

Silver turned and looked around at the empty room

"We back?" He asked

"I think so, but they're no wolves here" Shadow said confused

"Wait... you hear that?" Silver asked flying towards the door a little

"Yeah, sound like..." Shadow began

"KNUCKLES!" They both shouted happily

Both Hedgehogs ran out of the room and down the long corridor before coming to the same cell they were trapped in before, inside Wolves slumped against the wall talking amongst themselves, Silver looked down another corridor and could hear Knuckles and Rouge talking

"Down here" Silver said causing Shadow to stop looking at the wolves

Shadow and Silver walked down the corridor until they came to a room, they looked around the corner to see Knuckles, Amy and the others frustratingly destroying Valves equipment

"Where are they!?" Blaze asked shooting a fire ball towards the door causing Shadow and Silver to quickly jump backwards

"Watch it Blaze!" Silver shouted brushing ash of his fur

Everyone quickly turned towards the door to see Shadow and Silver standing there, still holding the emerald

"Your back!" Rouge said flying over to them with the others

Blaze wrapped her arms around Silver and cried with happiness

"I was so worried"

"Blaze.. we were only gone about 10 minutes" Silver Said smiling at her as she stepped backwards

"10 minutes? Try 10 days" Cream said looking at them

"10 days?!" Both Silver and Shadow yelled shocked

"We've been coming back every day to try and find out where he took you guys" Knuckles said sighing

Amy looked behind them hoping to see Sonic, but she didn't

"Erm, Shadow... where is Sonic?" She asked holding her hands together

Shadow looked over to her and sighed sadly

"We... we were too late, he's changed... we couldn't do anything"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"But, There might be a way we can save him" Silver said hopefully

"How?" Knuckles asked eagerly

"The master emerald, its connected to Valve, and who ever destroyed Valve, gets a single wish... Tikal made it that way" Silver said looking at them

"Well that's a little random isn't it?" asked Rouge folding her arms

"She said people would want to get rid of him more... knowing there was a reason to" Shadow said looking at her

"Hm... but how would people know?" Blaze asked curiously

"I have no idea..." Shadow said sighing

"Can we get back to what we were talking about?" Amy said worryingly

Everyone looked at her then sighed sadly

"Yeah, sorry Amy" Silver said scratching his quills

"Is there a way we can get back up there?" asked Knuckles looking over to Silver and Shadow

"Well, I think we can get up there the same way we got down" Shadow said looking at the emerald in this hand

"Can you get us all up there?" asked Tails looking at the emerald

"Erm, I should be able to" Shadow said raising a brow as he looked down the chaos emerald

"Well, let's go then..." Blaze said stepping forward

Shadow looked at them then sighed then lifted the emerald

"Alright, get ready"

Everyone gathered around Shadow before he lifted his arm and focused his energy again

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

Valve limped through the cold empty path ways of Tikal's planet

"That irritating Echidna!" He said to himself angrily

"It was her that sent us here!"

He turned and looked at the bare trees behind him, and the dead grass below him

"Why is this place so dead...? Were even are we?"

"If I'm here... That means those idiotic boys are too..."

As he took another step forward a Shadow cast in front of him

"Wha..." Valve said looking up

Valve watched as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows in front of him, Valve saw as the figure resembled his youngest son, but something was now different than before, The mark that was put into his leg had extended to the mark left by the wolf on his eye and muzzle. Valve saw as the large scratch mark still remained on his right arm and chest, but he seemed like he didn't feel any of it. Valve looked up at his eyes and saw the glowing red glaring right through him. Valve stepped backwards wondering how he would react. The hedgehog did nothing but smirk at Valve before running towards him and grabbing him the back of his jacket, then speeding of down the hill behind them.

* * *

Shadow landed back on top of the cliff falling to the ground along with everyone else

"Watch it!" Knuckles said sitting up from falling backwards

"Sorry... Haven't got the landing figured out yet" Shadow said smiling embarrassed

"Your back" Tikal said appearing in front of them

"Told you" Silver said floating back up smiling at her

"WAIT!" "Who's she?" Blaze said getting jealous

"This is Tikal..." Shadow said helping Blaze up

"So your Tikal?" Knuckles asked looking at her

"Yes, I am" Tikal said blushing at Knuckles

"It's so awesome to meet you!" Knuckles said smiling at her

"It is?" Tikal asked confused

"I used to hear so many stories about you when I was a kid, from my dad of course... He told me there was a Echidna that lives forever who guards the master emerald, and controls it... Unless the chosen soul connected to it changes somehow, then everything gets messed up" Knuckles said intrigued

"Ha-ha, that's about right" Tikal said smiling at Knuckles "You sure know a lot"

"Anything happened while we were gone?" asked Silver helping Amy and Rouge stand

"No not really, besides you were only gone a few minutes" Tikal said smiling at him

"A few minutes?" asked Tails confused

"Yes, time here is very different than your world" Tikal explained

"Cool..." Tails said looking around

"So, you really think we can help Sonic?" asked Amy worryingly stepping towards Tikal

"We're sure going to try" Tikal said trying to smile at Amy

"But remember, time is very different than back on your world"

"We know" Shadow said folding his arms

"But we're getting Sonic back" Silver said smiling

"Alright, first things first, we need the chaos emeralds" Tikal said looking back over the cliff

"I thought you said..." Shadow began

"I know what I said, but we need those Chaos emeralds before Valve finds them... if we do... we have a better chance of defeating Valve" Tikal explained turning back around

"Alright" Silver said nodding

* * *

A couple of days later, Amy walked through the blank world, covered with dead plants and flowers, she looked up at the sky and watched as clouds flew past

"You miss him huh?" Tikal asked walking beside her

"Yeah..." Amy said looking down at her feet

"Your pretty close to Sonic aren't you?" Tikal asked stopping in front of her causing Amy to stop

"Yeah" Amy said looking down at her wrist

"What's that?" Tikal said noticing a bracelet with a white charm on it

"Huh? Oh Sonic got it for me..." Amy said blushing slightly

"That's cute" Tikal said smiling

* * *

~Sonic ran through the irritating woods, he jumped over to common berry or rose bush, then continued to run forward

"Come on... it's gotta be around here" He thought looking in front of him and around him through the trees continuing to dodge trees

He continued to run until he skidded to a stop on the edge of a short cliff side, he looked down and saw a town

"Finally!" He said looking at it

He immediately sped down the side of the cliff and into the small town, he raced through the hordes of people walking around carrying bags until he came to a gift store, he skidded to a halt on the outside and smiled then walked in.

"Sonic! Wow it has been a while" The sales guy said smiling at Sonic

"Hey, Yeah I know" Sonic said walking up to the till

"I could use your help with Something"

Sonic reached below his scarf and pulled out a necklace with a black charm on it

"You think you have the other half of this? But in white?" He asked holding it out

"AH!" the sales guy said taking the necklace and holding it up

"Yes I thought so, this is part of the famous Ying Yang necklace" he said looking back down at Sonic beaming

"Ying Yang?" Sonic asked confused

"I love symbol" The sales man said smiling at Sonic

Sonic blushed as he scratched his quills embarrassed

"So... do you have the other half?" He asked still embarrassed

"Well.. I wasn't going just give it away" The sales guy said reaching under the counter

"But since you did save my daughter all those years ago... I guess I still owe you" He said smiling as he brought a small box onto the till

"Are they that hard to find?" Sonic asked looking up at him

"Very... I guess the girl who got you that went through a lot of trouble finding it" The sales man said smiling at Sonic said nudging Sonics arm causing him to blush again

"How did you know a girl got me this?" he asked raising a brow

"A girl always gets the boy the while half" The sales man said grinning

Sonic smiled back then opened the box, inside the other side of the 'Ying Yang' laid, Sonic picked it up then took his necklace from the sales man and joined them together and smiled

"A perfect fit"

"So, you want it as a necklace to?" The sales man said taking the white charm back

"Actually, can I have a bracelet instead... She doesn't really wear necklaces" Sonic said smiling at him

"Alright, wait out here for a few minutes" the man said walking into a door behind him leaving Sonic standing by the till looking at the necklace smiling.~

* * *

~"Amy?" Sonic asked walking into the arch way carrying a box with a small ribbon on it

Amy looked out of the window and beamed as she saw Sonic, she quickly ran back and opened the door before running down to him and hugging him, causing him to hug her back

"Where have you been all day?" She asked stepping back slightly

"I got you something" Sonic said holding up the box

Amy smiled at the box then took it beginning to blush

"Why did you get me something?" She asked

"Well, remember that necklace you got me ages ago?" Sonic asked opening the box for Amy

Amy looked in and saw the bracelet with the white charm hanging from it, he immediately beamed at it before looking back up to Sonic

"I got the other half"

Amy jumped onto Sonic in happiness causing them both to fall backwards onto the grass, making them both burst into laughter.

"Here" Sonic said sitting up and taking the bracelet out of the box

He leant over to Amy and put it over her wrist then moved back and smiled at her

"There" He said smiling at her

Amy smiled still blushing at the bracelet before looking back at Sonic. Sonic put his hands to the back of his neck then took of his necklace then moved it town towards Amys bracelet and connected it, then looked up and smiled at her, causing her to smile back, She took the Necklace then leant forward and put it back around his neck, she slightly looked backwards and looked into his eyes right in front of her causing them both to quickly blush and smile, Amy sat back how she was before falling sideward's onto Sonics shoulder smiling at him

"Aw..." Rouge said standing beside Blaze at the window watching them both

"Leave them alone" Shadow said laughing

"They're so cute... why can't we be like that?" Blaze said turning around to Silver causing his whole face to turn red with embarrassment

"AWW!" Rouge said still watching them

"WHAT?!" Blaze shouted quickly turning back around

"AWW!" Both Rouge and Blaze shouted and Amy kissed Sonic on the check causing Sonic to do the same back to her.~

* * *

Tikal looked away from Amy and sighed sadly

"Don't worry... we'll get him back to normal" She said smiling slightly starting to walk again

"Knuckles said... Whoever kills the soul bound to the master emerald... gets a wish?" Amy asked looking at her walking after her

"Yeah, that's true" Tikal said facing her

"Then what?" asked Amy "I thought the master emerald needed a soul connected to it, well aside from yours"

"Whoever kills Valve and gets the wish, will be bound to the master emerald... but there job is to protect and guard the chaos emeralds, something Valve failed at" Tikal said sighing

"Do you like it?" Amy asked "Being bound to the master emerald I mean?"

"I think so... It's like I can do whatever I want... I have this whole planet to myself... I've seen so much through the master emerald... showing images from your world, how much it's changed over all these years" Tikal explained smiling

"But... I can't have friends" She said sadly

"How come?" Amy asked confused

"I stay the same age forever... I can't grow up... I don't know what it is like to grow up" Tikal said sighing

"When where you born?" Amy asked wondering

"Hundreds of years ago" Tikal said sadly

"Whoa..." Amy said amazed

"Yeah I know" Tikal said smiling slightly

Amy smiled at her slightly then moved in front of her

"I don't care about age... We can be friends no matter the age difference" She said smiling happily

Tikal's eyes glistened as Amy said this, she had never had anyone be so kind to her before, being so different from everyone else.

"One day... You should come to the tree house for a visit" Amy said continuing to walk

"The tree house?" Tikal asked catching up to her

"It's where we all grew up" Amy said smiling at her

Tikal nodded then smiled at her

"I will... thank you"

"Don't worry Amy... Sonic will be back to normal, And you'll be back home before you know it..."

Amy turned and smiled at Tikal

"I hope so"


	18. Chapter 18 -Final

Chapter 18

Sonic ran into a small dead forest still holding Valve behind him, he skidded to a stop throwing Valve in front of him causing him to hit the ground head first, Sonic glared as Valve lifted himself up from the ground and looked up at Sonic

"My, my... You do surprise me" Valve said smirking slightly

Sonic continued to glare angrily down at Valve, he didn't seem at all impressed by Valve

"It happened faster than I thought" "So... you're going to stay quiet are you, well that's fine with me"

Valve continued to glare at Sonic before standing up and looking at the blue hedgehog staring at him angrily

"So, why did you bring us to these woods?" he asked looking around

Sonic looked around at the dead woods and glared at the trees

"Ah... I see, these woods look almost exactly like the ones back on our world, the ones you lived in all these years" Valve said looking at Sonic "How would you remember that?"

Sonic looked down and angrily glared at Valve, Valve watched as Sonics eyes flickered between red and green

"You're trying to fight it aren't you" He said grinning "But you're going to need to give it eventually"

"VALVE!" Came voices from behind Sonic and Valve

Valve quickly turned to see Shadow and Silver standing glaring at Valve, both surging with rage over what he had done to Sonic

"Where are the emeralds Valve?!" Shadow shouted angrily

"Ha-ha, why should I tell you where the emeralds are?" Valve said smirking "Sonic, don't you remember these two? Your brothers... the ones that abandoned you... who gave up looking, who thought you were dead"

"What?! NO WE DIDN'T!" Silver shouted clenching his fist

"Don't listen to them Sonic... don't trust them, they only want to hurt you more" Valve said smirking at Sonic

Sonic glared at Shadow and Silver, before grinning at them and quickly running towards them. Silver quickly grabbed Shadow and flew up stopping Sonic from hitting them

"Sonic! Stop! We never left you! It wasn't our fault!" Shadow shouted looking down at Sonic, who had stopped running

Sonic looked up at them, then performed a spin dash right into them both splitting them both up and causing them both to hit the floor

"Sonic... Sonic you gotta remember" Silver said as Sonic walked over to him angrily "We never gave up looking for you..." "Cuz your our little brother!"

Sonic stopped walking but continued to look down at Silver, his expression changed as his anger changed to a type of sadness. Silver looked up at Sonics eyes and saw them flickering

"They're lying to you Sonic!" Valve shouted trying to stop Sonic from controlling the anger and evil

Sonic perked back up and looked behind him to Valve he stood smirking at him, Sonic looked down and at his cloak and saw a glow coming from behind there

"What are you?" Valve said as Sonic began to walk towards him clenching his fists

"Stop!" Valve said as he lifted his hands and fired Sonic backwards causing him to crash into a large tree

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted standing up

"Why do you care anymore? He's not the same hedgehog you knew before" Valve said glaring at Shadow

"YES HE IS!" Shadow shouted back

Silver ran over to Sonic, Sonic opened his eyes, they were green

"Sonic?" Silver asked trying to believe Sonic was back

Sonic looked up at Silver and smiled before his eye colour began to flicker again between red and green

"What's going on with him?" asked Valve confused

"It's the emeralds" Tikal said appearing behind them all

"The emeralds?" Valve asked turning

"You have the other 6 emeralds on you correct?" Tikal asked frowning

"...Yes" Valve said uneasily

"The emeralds can't change him back... but they're helping him to fight it..." Tikal explained

"But you said..." Silver began still beside Sonic

"I know what I said, but I was wrong... the emeralds must feel a link between them and your brother" Tikal said looking at Sonic

"A link?" Shadow asked confused

"Yes..." Tikal said looking at Shadow and Valve

"Valve, we need those emeralds" Tikal said walking towards Valve

"HA! you think you can just take the emeralds?" Valve said laughing stepping backwards

"We will take the emeralds" Silver said freezing him

"Your power can't stop me" Valve said grinning

As he did a large shock of energy flew underneath Shadow, Silver and Tikal trapping them in a telekinesis

"Good job Sapphire" Valve said looking through the bushes smirking

He walked over to Shadow, who was struggling and glaring angrily at Valve

"What's wrong Shadow? Upset you lost?" Valve asked grinning

Sonic continued to watch as Valve snatched the Chaos emerald from Shadow

"There, now all 7 are together again" He said smirking

As he held them all, they all slowly began to rise

"NO" Tikal said worryingly

"YES!" Valve said smirking greatly

The Chaos emeralds began to glow, but didn't stay by Valve, they slowly began to fly towards Sonic who was still trying to fight the evil

"What?" Tikal and Valve both said confused

"Tikal?! What's happening?" Silver asked still frozen

"I'm not sure.. the Chaos emeralds have only ever been used for evil" Tikal said watching the emeralds

"Is that why they're going to Sonic?" Shadow asked turning to her

"No... it can't be, the emeralds are glowing" Tikal said confused

Sonic watched as the emeralds began to circle around him, he looked down at his shoulder and saw the mark left by the wolf began to disappear

"WHAT?!" Valve shouted shocked

As the emeralds continued to circle Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and the others appeared and ran over to them

"Shadow, Silver!" Espio shouted

Shadow quickly turned to see them all running towards them

"Stop Sapphire!" Shadow shouted pointing to Sapphire standing in the bushes holding her arms up

"Right!" Knuckles shouted as him and Rouge headed towards Sapphire

But they were to slow, Sapphire smirked at them and then quickly teleported before they reached her, dropping Tikal, Shadow and Silver

"Wha..." Knuckles said stopping

"Knuckles!" Tikal shouted

Rouge and Knuckles quickly ran back to see Sonic standing glaring at Valve, his eyes still flickered, but he didn't seem as angry as before

"How is this possible?" Tikal said confused

Sonic looked over to them all and smiled before he was raised up by the emeralds, he closed his eyes and the mark on his leg began to disappear as it rose up his leg, it continued to disappear all the way onto the mark left on his eye, he continued to keep his eyes closed when the energy from the chaos emeralds filled his body, he could feel the amounts of evil and anger slipping away

"Tikal... I thought you said the chaos emeralds couldn't help" Blaze said confused

"I didn't think they could" Tikal said watching Sonic "I've been around the emeralds my whole life... but they have never done anything like this before"

Everyone watched as Sonics quills began to glow, and change colour from its normal blue, to a golden colour, this continued all the way down his body, his quills stuck up on end and glowed brighter than the rest of his body, He smiled before opening his eyes again, They were still red, But something was different

"It can't be..." Tikal said stepping forward

"What?" Tails asked looking at her

"He's the soul of the chaos emeralds" Tikal said still stunned

"Soul.. of the.. Chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked confused

"Yes... There was a legend, The chaos emeralds are linked to a soul, like the master emerald is linked to me, but a soul can be connected to them, like Valve and the master emerald" Tikal explained

"How can Sonic be linked?" Silver asked really confused

"They must have chosen him" Tikal said watching the glow coming from Sonic

"So... They did... save him?" Amy asked looking at Tikal

"Yes... the evil is gone" Tikal said smiling "I didn't even know that was possible"

"...The emeralds, THEY SHOULD BE LINKED TO ME!" Valve shouted angrily

Sonic glared down at Valve and frowned angrily, causing Valve to step back nervously, he took another look back up at Sonic before quickly attempting to run off again, But Sonic was to fast

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted

As he did, everyone that surrounded him, including Valve got teleported to a familiar place for Tikal

"The master emerald!" Tikal shouted running towards a giant emerald in the middle of a strange podium

"Where are we?" asked Amy looking around

Everything was white, except from the few small podiums sticking out from the white ground

"This is my home" Tikal said turning around

"There's nothing here" Espio said confused

"I know" Tikal said embarrassed

Valve looked around panicking a little, he looked up at Sonic looking around, still floating and glowing the golden colour, Valve began to slowly sneak behind Sonic and further away from him. But this only got Sonics attention

"Where you going Valve?" He asked turning around

"... Ha... Well" Valve began

Before anyone could move Valve threw something on the ground, to everyone's horror groups of the same wolves as the ones back on their planet began to appear scattered around the strange room

"How..." Knuckles began confused

"Ha-ha, in case back up is needed" Valve said smirking

Valve looked at the Master emerald and smirked, threw it he could see Tikal's world, he grinned before reaching behind his cloak and grabbing another of the things he used a moment ago, Before anyone could stop him, Valve threw it into the master emerald causing the object to instantly disappear

"Now they're everywhere Sonic... Ha-ha, Now what huh?" Valve said smirking at Sonic

"Shadow catch" Sonic said throwing Shadow an emerald

"What?" Valve said watching him

"Take everyone but me, Silver and Amy, get rid of all those wolves, meet us back here alright, I'll take care of Valve" Sonic said turning to Shadow then Valve again

"But..." Shadow began

"Shadow trust me!" Sonic shouted turning to face him again

Shadow sighed then nodded to Sonic, he watched as everyone but the three hedgehogs ran around him, then teleported away with them all, Leaving, Sonic, Amy and Silver glaring at Valve and hundreds of Wolves.

Sonic flew around circles of the wolves, causing them all to get blown into each other then fall to the ground, he looked up and around at Silver using his telekinesis to throw wolves against the walls and watched as Amy made two hammers appear at once and knocked wolves out cold. He looked over to the master emerald and saw Valve glaring at him from beside it. Sonic couldn't take it, he'd had enough of Valve, Sonic flew at supersonic speed towards Valve showing nothing but a yellow flash, until he stopped dead in front of Valve. Valve looked straight at him and smirked

"You can't get rid of me that easy"

Sonic raised a brow before a yellow ball of fire was quickly created in his hands, Sonic moved his hand up and aimed it for Valve, but as soon as he fired Valve teleported behind Sonic and used his strength to push Sonic forward in the air. Sonic turned and looked at Valve standing glaring at him

"See, what I tell you" He said grinning

"I will get rid of you!" Sonic said angrily

"Oh you will? Give it your best shot" Valve said smirking

Sonic lifted both his hands and two yellow fireballs appeared, he fired one in front of him but left the other one. Valve quickly teleported again, again behind Sonic, but this time Sonic was ready, the fire ball he kept in his hand, he shot backwards hitting Valve, knocking him backwards

"Oh you are clever" Valve said smirking balancing again glaring at Sonic

Sonic glared back, then created another fire ball in his hands, Valve just smirked before teleporting again, but this time directly in front of Sonic, Before Sonic could say or so anything Valve hit Sonic with all his strength in his chest, causing Sonic to fire the yellow ball into the ground, and falling to the ground bellow him, clutching his chest squinting. He opened an eye and looked up at Valve, he could still feel the flow of energy from the Chaos emeralds but they were not healing him like they did before, he opened both eyes before standing again and stood face to face to Valve who continued to glare back

"You do surprise me" Valve said

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said letting go of his chest

"You recover so quickly" Valve said looking at his arm

"You're not so lucky!" Sonic said quickly spin dashing into Valve sending him flying backwards beside Silver holding 4 wolves in the air

Silver turned and saw Valve and Sonic fighting, he wanted to help his little brother, but he couldn't leave Amy to fight hundreds of wolves on his own

"Silver, keep fighting, I can handle Valve!" Sonic said flying up causing Silver, Amy and Valve to watch him

"Alright, good luck!" Silver shouted throwing the wolves into the ground

"You know... once upon a time, you were the weakest little hedgehog I knew" Valve said standing up holding an arm

"People change" Sonic said frowning

"I can see that" Valve said grinning slightly

"So can I" Sonic said glaring at Valve

"I didn't change... I was always this way" Valve said smirking

Sonic frowned before creating small individual yellow spears behind his back not showing Valve

"Yeah? Then why were you so nice to mum all those years ago?"

"I had to pretend didn't I?" Valve said

Sonic continued to glare at him before he heard gun shots coming from behind Valve causing him to quickly glance at Silver and Amy

"We're alright" Amy said hitting a wolf with her hammer

"Just be careful" Silver said grabbing a gun from a wolf then hitting him in the stomach with it

Valve turned and smirked at the two hedgehogs, this was Sonics chance, he aimed the spears then fired them at Valve, Valve turned and saw the spears coming right for him. Before he had a chance to get away the spears hit their target causing Valve to get flown backwards. Sonic watched as he struggled to sit back up, blood poured from his arms and chest. Sonic didn't feel guiltily, after everything Valve had put him through, put his family through, Put the world through, He deserved to die. He flew down in front of Valve and smirked

"Y..your.. a clever one" Valve said grinning slightly

"It's over Valve" Sonic said creating another yellow fireball

"Ha-ha... Go ahead, Its only a matter of time before I go anyway" Valve said smirking slightly dropping his head backwards and closing his eyes

Sonic held up his arm aiming it for Valve... but then stopped himself, he dropped his arm and sighed still with the fireball in his hand

"I'm not like you" He said looking away sighing

Valve opened his eyes and sat up slightly and watched as Sonic flew of, to help fight the wolves. Valve smirked as he saw a gun lying by his feet.

"Foolish" He said reaching for it

Valve looked over at Silver who continued to fight the wolves along with Amy the other side of the large group of wolves in front of them both. He struggled as he lifted the gun and aimed it towards Silver, Sonic fired spears and fire balls at wolves around him, when he spotted Valve pointing the gun at Silver about to fire

"SIVLER!"

"BANG"

The gun was fired, every wolf quickly stopped fighting and looked over to what happened. Valve smirked as he saw blood dripping from the hedgehog he had shot

"NO!" Amy screamed running through the hordes of wolves

Silver turned his head slowly and saw a yellow glowing hedgehog standing behind him,

"SONIC!" He shouted turning around fully

Sonic slowly looked over to Valve who continued to laugh under his breath, Sonic watched as Valve looked down at his chest, which had a golden spear plunged into it

"V..Very clever" Valve said as blood began to appear from him out of his chest

Sonic watched as Valve fell backwards, but at the same time, could feel the amounts of energy fading coming from the emeralds. The golden glow from his quills began to disappear and left Sonic back to his original form again, but also, with a large gun shot near his heart. Sonic toppled backwards, causing Silver to quickly catch him and descend to the floor still holding his little brother in his arms

"Y..your gonna.. b..be ok" Silver said as he moved his hands to the wound to try and stop the bleeding beginning to cry

Sonic struggled to move as he shakily put his hand on top of Silvers

"Sonic!" Amy said as she reached them both and collapsed beside them

"Oh my god..." She said looking at the rush of blood coming from under their hands

"Why did you do that?" Silver asked still crying looking straight down at Sonic, who was looking up at Silver

"Y..Y..your, my.. brother" Sonic said smiling slightly as tears gradually formed in his eyes

Amy reached and grabbed his other hand, then held it tightly, causing Sonic to look over to her, He watched as he cried and moved his hand to her cheek closing her eyes. He looked down at her bracelet and then smiled, he slowly moved his hand from on top of Silvers and pulled his scarf of, he reached for his necklace and pulled it off from around his neck. Silver watched as he shakily moved his hand towards Amy still holding the necklace. Amy opened her eyes and looked at his blood stained hand holding the black side of the charm, She looked down at her bracelet before moving her hands down and taking it off. She put it in Sonics hand and joined them together, then smiled through her tears at him, who smiled back.

"CONTROL!" Came a shout from the other side of the room behind the master emerald, causing the two hedgehogs sitting around Sonic to quickly look up and turn around, along with the wolves who had stopped fighting due to the fall of Valve, (Which no one cares about...).

"See, I told you I would get the hang of it" Shadow said dropping his arm down

"...Erm... Guys" Rouge said looking around at the wolves

"So they've stopped here to?" Tikal said confused

"Silver? Sonic? Amy?" Shadow said looking around for them

The wolves around them all looked towards Valve laying in sight of them

"Is.. Is that?" Tails asked shocked

"Valve?!" Tikal said surprised

"...They did it" Blaze said impressed smiling

"Where are they?" Shadow asked still looking at Valve lying on the ground

Tikal walked over to Valve and looked down at him

"A Chaos Spear..."

"A what?" Knuckles asked confused still standing with the others

"It's a spear like thing... but has magic intertwined with it" Tikal explained looking at the spear

"Sonic did it?" asked Espio folding his arms

"He must have" Tikal said turning around

As she turned she saw from the corner of her eye the two hedgehogs sitting close to the master emerald, out of sight from the others

"Amy? Silver?" She asked stepping towards them

Shadow and the others quickly reacted and ran around the corner, to see Silver and Amy sitting around something

"Silver?... You ok?" Shadow asked stepping towards them

"SHADOW!" Silver shouted turning and looking at them all crying "IT'S SONIC!"

Shadow looked closer past Silver and Amy and saw the blue hedgehog laying in Silvers arms barley moving, barley holding on. Shadow dropped the emerald he was holding then raced over to the three hedgehogs

He looked down at Sonic, laying in Silvers arms, Silver still had his hand covering Sonics chest, trying to stop as much blood as he could from exiting the blue hedgehogs body.

"Sonic..." he said dropping down beside him

Silver looked over to him still continuing to cry sadly

"W..What happened?" Shadow said as tears began to fall from his eyes

"...He... he saved me" Silver said looking down at Sonic, who looked over to Shadow still with tears falling down his cheeks

Shadow moved his hands and put them on Silvers and pushed down, to help stop the blood. He looked over to Amy who held tightly onto Sonics other hand and the Bracelet and Necklace in the other. He looked up at the sound of everyone walking towards them. Knuckles looked beside Amy and saw Sonic lying there

"Sonic..." He said quickly running over to him followed the rest of the group except Tikal

"Your such an idiot..." Shadow said still crying looking down at Sonic sarcastically

"Y..yeah?" Sonic asked smiling slightly

"Yeah" Shadow said

Knuckles knelt down in front of the 4 hedgehogs, he looked at blood that was continually flowing from under Shadow and Silvers hand despite there efforts to stop it. Sonic squinted in pain and coughed causing blood to trickle down his chin.

"Hold on Sonic" Silver said sadly

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Shadow and Silver who looked down at him, there tears fell on both of Sonics arms

"You're gonna be alright" Knuckles said sadly

Sonic looked forward towards Knuckles and smiled slightly before coughing again.

he then looked at Tails before winking slightly at them, he looked over to Amy who stared back at him still squeezing his hand, he smiled at her then looking up to Shadow and Silver looking down at him still crying

"T..Thank y..you, fo..for ..eve..everything"

"D..don't say that!" Silver said

"You're gonna be alright!" Shadow said sadly

Sonic smiled at them before coughing up blood once again, he smiled at him brothers as he could feel the amounts of pressure all over his body.

Sonic continued to stare upwards as he could feel the horrible amounts of pain coming from his chest. He smiled at his older brothers before he could start to feel the life drifting away from him. He continued to stare upwards, as he did everything stared to become darker, and he could see nothing but a black, Shadow and Silver felt as Sonics chest stopped moving

"Sonic?!" Shadow said crying more

"No.. Sonic come on!" Silver said noticing Sonic had stopped breathing

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted moving his hands.

Shadow looked down at Sonic, blood was coming from his slightly open mouth and his eyes were still half open, A tear slowly made its way down his muzzle.

"Sonic! Sonic no!" Shadow said shaking Sonic trying to wake him

Everyone sat around Sonic and watched at Shadows attempts to try and wake hi younger brother, they all watched and cried not saying a word as Shadow stopped shaking Sonic and lifted him into his arms burying him into the chest, Shadow put his head down on Sonics shoulder and continued to cry as he closed his eyes

"S..Sonic... Pl..please don't" He said hugging the lifeless Hedgehog

Amy sat beside them and watched as Shadow did this, he clenched her fist around the necklace and bracelet in her hand, then squeezed Sonics hand tightly as tears fell from her cheeks onto the ground

Shadow moved Sonic away from him still crying, he dropped him in his lap, then watched as Rouge walked over to them, she knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, while using her other hand, she stretched over to Sonic and closed his eyes, as tears fell from her eyes.

Blaze walked over to Silver and Shadow, she sat beside Silver and looked at him, as he knelt leant forward, squinting as tears quickly fell from his eyes, Blaze looked down at Silvers hands and saw them covered in Sonics blood, She sadly put her hand on his causing Silver to open his eyes and turn to look at her, she sadly looked up at him, with a sense of guilt. Silver couldn't stop himself from burying himself into her shoulder crying with sadness

"He's gone..." He said crying

"I'm...I'm sorry" Blaze whispered closing her eyes as she felt Silvers tears roll down her back.

Tikal stood by the master emerald and sadly watched as they all cried over Sonic, she turned and looked where Valve was, he was gone, she turned and quickly looked into the master emerald, the darkness was gone, the emerald was back to the colour it was once before. There was nothing there now, No evil, No Blackness. She smiled slightly before seeing something shown in the master emerald. She looked closer before she was pulled in, Without anyone noticing.

She landed on the ground surrounded by trees and bushes

"Where is this place?" she asked looking around confused

She stepped forward, but was stopped from going any further by a quick blue blast of wind rushing beside her, She turned and watched as the blue light rushed through the trees at super speed. She turned to the sound of voices, she was shocked to see two familiar figures walking towards her

"Ha-ha, you would think he would get worn out" One of them said looking up at the other figure flying beside him

"Knuckles... Tails?" Tikal asked confused

Neither of them responded and continued to walk after the blue flash

"Him? Get worn out... yeah right" Tails said laughing

"He's probably there by now..." Knuckles said looking forward again straight through Tikal

"I thought he couldn't find it?" asked Tails looking at Knuckles

"No I mean the end of the woods" Knuckles said laughing

"Oh, right... You think we should run?" asked Tails

"Yeah alright" Knuckles said starting to run forward going straight through Tikal followed by Tails

"Are... Are you showing me the past?" Tikal asked looking up at the clouds

She watched as the clouds began to form a circle around her, then teleported her again

Tikal opened her eyes and saw she was in the woods, but standing outside of an arch way

"Where am I now?" She asked looking through the arch

She looked in and saw an old tree house, she stepped through the arch and looked around,

"Why does it feel so cold here?" She asked looking around

All the trees around her were dead like the ones on her world, the flowers that grew in the area were all dead. She looked over to a patch of dead flowers with 4 Chaos sitting in them sad

"Where am I" She asked looking back to the tree house

She looked closer and saw shadows showing from inside the tree house

"There's people inside?" She asked walking towards it

As she got closer she noticed a stream coming out from the back of the tree house, he slowly stepped around and looked at the water flowing in the stream. She walked around the corner and saw Amy leaning against the back of the tree house

"Amy?" Tikal asked walking toward her

Amy looked at the water as she threw small stones into it causing the water to ripple, tears flowed down her cheeks, as she threw the last rock then leant her head back against the wood. Tikal looked at Amys wrist and saw the black and white charm, Amy had made them both stay together. Engraved on the white side was an A, and on the other side, was an S. Tikal looked sadly at her before looking up through the window above them both. She closed her eyes, then teleported in. She opened her eyes and looked around, Knuckles and Tails were sitting in the living room, Knuckles was staring out of the window at the sky sadly, while Tails leaned back against the wall. Tikal walked over to stairs then walked up seeing Shadow and Silver sitting on a bed beside each other talking. She walked up and over to them to hear what they were saying clearly

"... I could have moved" Silver said sadly

"It's not your fault" Shadow said looking at Silver sadly

"Yeah it is... He shot me.. but Sonic got in the way" Silver said turning away from Shadow

"I know" Shadow said sadly "But... either one of us would have done the same..."

Silver sighed sadly then looked back at Shadow

"He's alone again" "Just like before"

Shadow looked at him and sighed sadly

Tikal sadly watched them before she began to get teleported again.

She opened her eyes and looked around, the master emerald was in front of her again, and everyone was still huddled around Sonic, she turned and looked at them

"Was that the future?" She whispered

She turned and looked back at the master emerald, then sighed

"They need this" She whispered to it "I won't let him die like this"

She turned and walked over to them causing them all to look up at her

"Silver... Sonic saved 'You' right?" She asked

"Y..Yeah" Silver replied moving away from Blaze

"Sonic killed Valve... the evil that belonged to the master emerald... he got a wish, but he also perished..." Tikal began "I can grant you the wish instead"

"What?" Silver said surprised

"It may use up more energy than I have... but I will try everything I can for you all" Tikal said smiling slightly

Silver stood up and looked at her while he rubbed away his tears

"Can I do It now?"

"Like I said... I will try my hardest" Tikal said

Tikal looked down at Sonic then at the emerald next to him, all the emeralds were dark and lifeless like the soul they belong to, she picked up an emerald then lifted Silvers hands and put them on it, then looked at him.

"Once you make this wish, you will be sent back home, everything will be back to normal" She explained smiling slightly

Silver looked at the chaos emerald, then down at his brothers and friends

"Alright" Silver said looking at her smiling slightly

"I can do everything, but make you forget what has happened here... I'm afraid you'll never forget" Tikal said still holding the emerald

"I don't care if we do or not... I just want him back" Silver said staring at her

Tikal smiled before closing her eyes and focusing her power on the emerald in her hands, everyone watched as the emerald began to glow again. Silver closed his eyes tightly and focused on the thing he wanted most. He wanted his little brother back.

The emerald grew brighter and made a huge flash of light that engulfed the whole of the area, causing everyone to close their eyes.

Silver opened an eye slightly and looked in front of him, he was standing at the arch way of the tree house.

"We're back..." He said to himself

He looked around and saw everyone gradually standing up from sitting on the grass and flowers, he looked over to Shadow expecting Sonic to be there, but he wasn't

"Where's Sonic?" Cream asked helping Amy stand up

"I don't know" Rouge said looking around, standing beside Shadow

Silver stepped forward and looked around, but Sonic wasn't there "Sonic?"

Amy looked down at her hand and saw the charm was broken, her white half was still there, but the black half was gone

"What..." She began

She looked up at the tree house and through the window, she continued to stare when she saw a figure slowly approach it.

She stepped forward as the figure approached the window fully and looked down at them. He smiled at Amy warmly causing her to burst out into tears

"SONIC!" She shouted happily

The figure walked away from the window and opened the door and walked out, Amy ran towards him getting the attention of everyone behind her, she ran straight into the arms of Sonic who was again wearing his scarf.

"It's ok Ames" He said smiling

Amy stepped backwards and wiped away her tears still smiling, she looked behind Sonic and saw the others rushing over, she smiled as Shadow and Silver stopped behind Sonic, both trying there hardest not to burst out crying with happiness. Sonic turned and smiled at them both, but before he could say anything, both of his brothers leaped on him hugging him causing Sonic to smile and hug them back.

"Don't do something like that again!" Shadow said looking at Sonic from over his shoulder smiling

Sonic just smiled back then winked

"I'm sorry" He said

"What for? You saved Silver" Shadow said stepped backwards along with Silver

"Yeah... but" Sonic began

"It doesn't matter anymore... as long as you're back" Silver said smiling at him

Sonic smiled back, then looked around at all his friends and winked at them all. He looked at Amy and smiled at her before stepping over to her, and taking her hand looking at her eyes, causing her to blush but do the same to Sonic. Sonic moved closer to her still smiling at her before leaning forward to her face and kissing her on the lips, causing Amy to blush, but then stop then close her eyes.

Silver and Shadow watched and smiled

"He got a girl friend before both of us..." Silver said laughing

"I know... I'm ashamed" Shadow said laughing back

Both continued to watch when Blaze walked over to Silver and stood beside him. Silver turned and smiled at her before looking down at her hand, he moved his hand over to it and held her hand, causing her to look down at the hands both surprised and happy. She looked up at him and smiled, causing Silver to blush slightly.

Rouge flew over to Shadow with everyone else, she turned and smiled at him then looked back at Sonic and Amy who had stepped away from each other but still holding hands.

"So... Now what?" Asked Knuckles smiling

Everyone looked at the tree house and saw how old the wood was looking

"...How long were we on Tikal's world for?" Sonic asked turning around

"Erm... about 3 days" Tails said looking at him

"How long is that on our world?" Sonic asked looking back at the tree house

"Almost a year and a half" A voice said from behind all of them

Everyone turned and saw Tikal standing looking at them smiling

"Tikal!" They all shouted happily

"Wait... over a year?" Shadow asked

"Yes.. that's why your tree house looks this way" Tikal said looking at the tree house

"Great... Now we need to change it again" Espio said folding his arms

"Actually... there is one last thing I can do for you all" Tikal said smiling

Everyone turned and faced Tikal, she put her hands together before a flash of light came from them, covering the whole of the woods around them

"Whoa..." Cream said looking as everything began to glow

Tikal opened her eyes and looked over at the tree house, she smiled before making the tree house glow a bright white light causing everyone to look away except Tikal, everyone watched as Tikal moved her hands around, doing something to the tree house, he then stopped then looked down at the grass below her, he made a small gravel path way leading from the white light out onto the arch way. They watched as the small stream behind the light extended, to go along side the light and into the woods, Sonic watched as a stone bridge appeared over it.

Then, the glowing stopped and Tikal moved her hands down and opened her eyes

"There" She said smiling

Knuckles turned and looked where the tree house was, but now the tree house was gone, Now it was a one story building with separate smaller buildings joint onto it, each with their own high pointed roof, the gravel path lead from the giant door at the front of the building. Everyone else turned and saw the amazing structure Tikal had made for them

"Oh... I almost forgot" Tikal said lifting her hand again

Knuckles watched as a sign appeared in front of the building with the words 'Freedom HQ' On it

"That's the name I came up with years ago" Sonic said smiling

"I know" Tikal said smiling

Everyone turned and smiled Tikal as a thank you

"Right, I best be going" She said looking upwards "Oh but there's one last thing"

She focused her energy again, then caused 7 emeralds to appear in front of Sonic

"These are now yours... You must take good care of them" She said smiling at Sonic

"Mine?" Sonic asked

"Yes, your Soul is bound and linked to the Chaos emeralds, and now bound to the master emerald... You must protect the chaos emeralds from people who may want to steal them" Tikal explained

"Oh... well ok then" Sonic said smiling

"Good luck everyone" Tikal said as she disappeared

Sonic leaned forward and picked up the emeralds

"Common, let's go see the inside" Cream said running to the building

Everyone smiled before following her, Sonic looked around and saw loads of different rooms, the main room, was the sitting room, with a seat for everyone and an actual seat on the window sill, and this time an actual glass window on each frame. He looked at the far end of the room and saw a long counter, the other side was a kind of large kitchen already with plenty of food. He looked up at each door around the outside of the room he was in each one had a name above it, each of his friends names

"Sonic! Your rooms over here" Tails shouted down the hall

Sonic ran down the hall and looked up at the sign and smiled, he opened the door and walked in, he put the emeralds on a small table beside the entrance of his room before turning and looking around.

A large bed was beside the window with pillow and blankets on it, he looked around at closets at a large TV sticking out from the wall, he looked at the back of the room and saw a giant framed picture covering the whole wall. He beamed as he walked towards it. It was the same picture of him, his brothers and his mum that was on his door, but this one was much larger. He smiled as he stopped in front of it then looked down. Sitting at the bottom of the picture was the old stuffed Rabbit that he had left at his old house. He picked it up and smiled at it before he heard the door open behind him.

"Hey Sonic..." Shadow said smiling

Sonic put the rabbit back down and smiled at it before turning to face Shadow and Silver

"Rouge has found some chilli dogs in the fridge, you want some?" Silver asked

Sonic smiled at them, before rushing past them back down the hall

"I take that as a yes..." Shadow said laughing

Sonic ran into the kitchen and was given a chilli dog by Rouge, he walked over to Amy sitting on the window sill eating a chilli dog, she smiled at him and moved over letting him sit down beside her.

Everyone jumped as the radio that was on the table in the middle of the room blared out

'Dr Eggman is now terrorising the city! He says he's after the emeralds...'

'IF ANY OF YOU HAVE THOSE EMERALDS OUT THERE, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT... cuz I'm coming for you'

Sonic smirked before finishing his chilli dog

"You wanna take him?" Silver asked leaning against the wall

"Let's do it" Sonic said smirking as he stood up, followed by everyone else smiling.

Sonic ran over to the door followed by everyone

"Looks like out new adventure... Is just beginning... Right?" Knuckles said looking at Sonic

"Right" Sonic said smiling back as he opened the door and rushed out followed by everyone else

The End


End file.
